The Love of a Nobody
by essence007
Summary: When a new Nobody shows up at the World that Never Was, Axel is assigned to help her adjust. Eventually, he can't help but get attached to her. It seems that Nobodies can fall in love after all...
1. Day One

This is my first fic that was originally posted on another site. One of my friends reccomended I put it on this site, so help me out with crits and comments. It's already mostly done, so I will submit a section every couple days. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and for future reference, I don't own Final Fantasy. (Dang it!) Well, except for a heck of a lot of the merchandise.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

White to black. Black to white. My eyes faded in and out of light and darkness. Ice cold wind blew on my bare skin, tormenting me with pain. I wonder if this was, well, what dying felt like. When the chills of winter surrounded you and you couldn't escape its embrace. When your breath came out in slow, short rasps and the pain was unbearable.

An unexpected warmth came upon me. I wondered if a fire was nearby. But this warmth didn't feel like an ordinary fire. Footsteps came out of nowhere. I tensed for a deadly blow. The footsteps were slow at first but then sped up to a run. The presence of another body heightened my senses as well as my fear.

"Jeez, where'd you come from?" came a sudden voice.

A cloak fell upon my bare body. The fire from before was still there but it had grown stronger. I wonder if the cause of the flame was this person standing over me. But how was that possible? I tried to lift my head but the pain brought me back down. I opened my eyes as much as I could to see a bright red glow above me.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

An all white room with 13 chairs was like a cage for him. He warped into his own chair with his arms crossed. He had had enough to deal with lately to have to take care of the new kid. He turned his head and glanced around at the other members sitting in their own respective chairs. The highest chair held the Superior, cloaked in the traditional Organization 13 outfit. He turned his head towards the new arrival.

"Tell us Axel, is she worthy of our Organization?" The figure asked.

"I don't know," Axel replied in a straight tone. "She didn't seem that apt to talk."

Another figure spoke up. He was sitting in a lower chair and was sifting through some playing cards. "Well she was unconscious when you found her."

Another figure whose legs were crossed spoke. "What is her power?" he asked in a melancholy voice. Saix was never one to express much emotion. But, then again, nobodies had no emotion to express.

"I'm not sure," Axel told them. "She's pretty weak though. I laid her down in Larxene's old room. I won't know much else until tomorrow."

A skinny form looked down at Axel from his high chair. A surfer dude accent came out from under the hood. "So, we don't know her power, she's too tired to even stand...Doesn't sound like a worthy cause to me."

Axel was annoyed. This Organization didn't think he could do anything right. "Give me a little more time Xigbar. I'll figure out something."

One of the forms sitting next to the Superior perked up. A lone dreadlock hung out. "And what of the other one? Number XIII? Has he made the right choice yet?"

Axel was even more annoyed. A dark shadow crossed his face. He didn't want to talk about that, especially not to them. He warped off without a word.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yes, very short, but my next sections are MUCH longer. Kay? Reviews? Comments? Crits? All very much appreciated!!!


	2. Innocence

Section 2 is called innocence because it gives you more info on the new Nobody. Other than that, I'm not telling you anything!

Don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the games, so HA!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up in an unfamiliar room. The covers from the bed were very warm but still felt uncomfortable. A desk sat beside the bed and a large window next to that. A strange sign was almost everywhere. It looked like an upside down heart with 3 large points at the top. She got up and realized that she was wearing a cloak that wasn't hers. It was bigger than she was but it felt nice...

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up to look out the window. She then realized that her pain was gone. It was strange...

As she gazed outside, she saw nothing but purple, blue, black, and green hues in the sky. It was like looking at the universe without the clouds. But, looking up, she noticed something very out of the ordinary. A large moon, outlined in gold, stood high above in the deep black sky. But what was out of the ordinary was that instead of the moon being shaped like a normal moon, like a circle, it had the appearance of a heart.

"Awake already huh?" She jumped and turned quickly to face her intruder.

"Who are you?" She stepped back to the wall in fright. The entrance to the room was opened and her intruder stood there, staring at her. But, just then, she recognized his flaming red hair as the glow she had seen before. "You're the one who saved me, aren't you?"

"Yup. Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Sure..."

"And, come to think of it," the man said sarcastically," that's my outfit you're wearing too."

She looked down at the cloak, embarrassed that she was wearing someone else's clothes. "Oh, um... well, I already had it on and... Do you want it back?"

"Nah, keep it. Think of it as a 'you're welcome' gift. I got a new one from Zexion anyway."

The girl wasn't sure who Zexion was, but she was started to like this man. "Thanks... for this and for, well, before."

"No problem," Axel said.

"So where am I exactly?"

"The Castle That Never Was. Me along with a couple other guys live here. But the Superior will give you the update later. So, what's _your_ name?"

"I... I'm not sure." That was weird. How could she not know her own name?

Axel looked away, a sad look on his face. "Yeah, wish I knew too." he said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," He replied, instantly perked up. "Come on, he's going to want to meet you." Axel held out his hand to the girl, gesturing to come with him. She wasn't sure what to do, but she trusted him even though she barely knew him. She finally made the decision to go with him, and on her way out, as she walked past him, she felt the same fire she felt before.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel walked her through several hallways, rooms, and doorways before they arrived at their destination. A large, round room with a single throne-like chair was before them. The girl realized that the sign she had seen earlier was all over the room.

"You seem to have recovered quickly." came a voice from nowhere. The girl was scared out of her wits. Axel only stood there. A lone figure warped into the chair, as if he was already sitting in it. The hand of the figure motioned at Axel. "Leave us."

Axel nodded. He turned to leave but the girl grabbed his arm, not wanting him to go, not wanting him to leave her alone. Axel was very confused by her reaction.

"You'll see him again," said the cloaked man. "I can promise you that."

"It's okay," Axel said to her. She didn't take her eyes off him. Axel gave her a confident look which re-affirmed her trust for him. She let go, reluctantly. Axel started walking back towards the door but he was still confused. The girl turned her attention back to the mysterious figure who had addressed her before.

"You make friends rather quickly. That may come in handy. But be wary that you don't trust them too easily."

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked. The figure only chuckled.

"Because my dear, though he may have been the one to save you, _I_ was the one who brought you here." The form stood up and walked towards her. The girl didn't know what to do. The man then took off his hood to reveal a mysterious face. His hair was silver, long in the back and short in the front. His skin was a deep bronze but what captivated her most were his blood-red eyes. The man stared at her critically. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" The man circled her as he talked. "My name is Xemnas. I am your Superior. You will take your orders from me and only me. Is that clear?"

"Xemnas?"

"Very good. Now, listen closely. When a heart is wrenched from its body, the darkness within the heart creates something called a Heartless. But what of the body that's left behind? Well, that creates something called a Nobody. A shadow of the creature that used to be, it has no feelings, no heart, and is literally only half a person. It only _pretends_ to have emotions. When the strength and will of that body is strong enough, the Nobody can become human in appearance."

"What does this have to do with me?" she interrupted. She didn't understand any of it. And why would he tell this stuff anyway?

"Everything. For you see, _I_ am a Nobody. This castles inhabitants all consist of Nobodies. Axel is one as well." The girl gasped. Axel was a Nobody? How was that possible?

"But, then…what about me?"

"Not very quick are you? No matter," Xemnas stopped in front of her with his piercing eyes looking hard into her own. "We call ourselves Organization XIII. We search the mysteries of the heart. Since none of us have one, we yearn to fill the emptiness that's left behind. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"But that means…" Xemnas smiled at her wickedly. He knew what she had figured out and that her reaction would be pointless. Nevertheless, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing that another one would be joining him and his Organization very soon. "I'm…I'm…a Nobody?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Any good? Let me know!


	3. Lethal Introduction

Another short one, but it's getting better!!!

Don't own KH, kay?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel stood outside of the Xemnas' room, the Room of Sleep. He was still trying to figure out why that girl was puzzling him so much. Why did she touch him like that? Why was she so…intriguing? Being a Nobody was hard, especially when trying to figure out the emotions of others, even though she didn't have any. But he still didn't understand…

The marble doors slowly started to open. Axel looked up to see the new girl walking out with a solemn expression on her face. The doors shut behind her.

"So? How'd it go?" he asked, trying to liven things up.

"I'm…a Nobody, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," Axel said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry for not telling you."

"How can you be sorry? We don't have feelings. We're not even supposed to exist!" Axel could tell that the girl had finally lost it. None of them had acted like this when they found out the truth. She took off past him, running non-stop down the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled after her. She would get lost so easily in this place. Axel ran to catch up with her.

The girl had heard Axel's screams, but she paid him no mind. She was so enraged at what Xemnas had said. It couldn't be true. None of it was true, she told herself. But, nevertheless, she cried all the way down the hall. She flew past room after room but finally ran into one and tossed herself onto the awaiting bed. She cried right into the pillow, covering her face with it. And yet, her tears weren't really real.

Her weeping stopped moments later. She sniffled a few times and finally lifted her head from the pillow. She glanced at the room she had landed herself in. Her eyes burst open with amazement.

Everywhere in the room contained something related to a flower. There were flowers on the desk, flowers on the floor, several flower paintings hung on the wall, along with vines that were crawling up the side of the door and walls. There were even flower petals littering the floors and the bed. She could feel some of them stuck in her hair. She stood up to just to admire them. She caressed the blood-red petals of the rose sitting on the desk and felt the thorns that sprouted from its stalk. She gazed over the vines, wild-flowers, tulips, and daisies that seemed to grow of their own accord. But she could care less; right now, she was in her own sanctuary.

Axel walked briskly past the room that she was in. She heard him but did not acknowledge him. He then realized that she had been in that room and he stepped back. He readied himself to say something to her but he then figured out what she was doing. He stood there, just watching her. He was startled by her innocence, as well as something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"So," the girl said with her attention still on the flowers. "Are these only half a flower too?"

Axel grinned. "Don't know," he told her. "You'd have to ask Marluxia, but he doesn't hang around too much anymore." He took a few steps towards her.

"My entire life and all of my memories were all lies from the start." The flower in her hand was nearly crushed from her anger.

"Yeah, guess there's not much we can do about that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause, well, I'm not supposed to," Axel explained. He felt a little guilty about the whole situation. "Xemnas is the only one who can do that."

"And he thinks he can go bossing everyone around? Telling me I'm not really here? I don't think so! I don't care what he says, I am NOT A NOBODY!!!" Axel backed up. The girl was letting out suppressed rage, and he didn't want to be in the way. But he had no idea what she was really going to do.

The girl's violet eyes glowed and turned white. Her face suddenly became dark, along with the rest of the room. Axel had no clue what was going on. The girl's hands rose above her head, as if she was summoning something very powerful. Her hair started flailing about like it had a life of its own. She emitted a massive wave right then and there. Axel was knocked back by the force of it. He could hear crumbling noises as he fell.

The girl dropped to the ground. The strength it had taken to call forth the wave had been extraordinary. Her entire being had been involved.

Axel got up, slowly but surely, and looked around at the havoc the girl had wreaked. All of the flowers had disintegrated. There was nothing left but black powder. The chair that had been sitting in front of the desk had broken down to splinters of wood. The mattress on the bed was flipped over and nearly out the window.

How did she do this, he thought. His thoughts returned to the girl and he noticed her on the ground, barely breathing. She was clutching her chest and coughing up blood. Axel crawled over to her.

"Oh god…What did I do?" the girl asked.

"I have no idea," Axel replied truthfully. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Her voice betrayed her pain.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Axel stood up and took the girl's arm, wrapping it behind his back so she could lean on him for support. "You know, I never got the chance to ask you: What's your new name? I can't just keep calling you 'that girl'." The girl gazed up at him from underneath her pain-stricken face. He could tell that she was suffering and had to rest soon.

"Xemnas…gave me the name…Nexydys." Axel kept talking, trying to keep the mood up.

"Not too shabby. A bit long for my taste though. How 'bout I just call you Nex?" Axel noticed a faint smile on the girl's face.

_Nex…hmm…I like it..._

- - - - - - - - - -

Reviews please! I finally gave her a name! The next section I promise will be extremely cute yet deadly. No hints for you!!!


	4. Duel Stance

Not very long, but I'll get over it. This is one of my better ones and I regret making Demmy such a ditz, but it had to happen. (He's still cute anyway!!)

Nope, don't own KH. I'll get over it sooner or later.

- - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at Larxene's room fairly quickly. Nex had passed out on the way over. Axel felt obligated to carry the poor girl so she slept peacefully in his arms. He laid her down in the bed she had been in earlier. It seemed as if nothing had happened. Axel gazed down at her protectively.

He finally got the chance to really look at her. All he had to think about were his usual passing glances. Not that he cared what she looked like; he just wanted to make sure he didn't get her mixed up with someone else. Nex's long, dark purple hair fell off the back of her head in waves. Small bangs stuck out at her forehead, covering parts of her face. Her light pink lips pursed slightly while they were framed by a delicate nose. Her eyes were closed, but Axel could still picture them in his mind: bright violet and extremely enticing.

Axel suddenly felt the presence of another person in the room. He spun around to see Xigbar at the door, his arms crossed.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with that kid." Axel couldn't believe it. Of all the people to show up, it had to be Xigbar.

"What do you want?"

"The same as you I think; just seeing if the little dude's okay. What are you stickin' around for?"

"To make sure people like you don't bother her," Axel said defensively. Once again, none of them thought that he could do anything right without help.

"As if! But you're getting pretty protective, don't you think?" Xigbar commented as he walked towards Axel. His black and grey ponytail swayed behind him. "You've got to remember Axel, she hasn't joined us yet. We don't even know if Xemnas is going to let her stick around." Axel silently ignored the idea. There had been several others, or so he was told, who had been brought in, hadn't been strong enough, and were deemed unworthy by Xemnas. They were then dismissed. And 'dismissed' was putting it lightly. "Don't get too attached."

"I'm not _attached_ now." Axel retorted. He was sick of this. She was just a girl! How much trouble could she be?

"You sure don't act like it." Xigbar looked at Nex with his one good eye. "She's delicate, and that's a compliment coming from me. Do you have anything I need to tell Xemnas about her?" Axel thought to himself about the incident earlier. She had nearly destroyed the room. Telling Xigbar about it was a decision that he wasn't sure about.

"No."

"Humph, go figure," said Xigbar. "Looks like she might not make it. Well, we can always find someone else to replace her. There's plenty of idiots roamin' around out there with no where to go." Axel was getting more and more irritated with everything Xigbar said. But he held back his insults, taking the blow to his pride calmly. "Why you're still here is beyond me."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you." Xigbar laughed at Axel's comment and turned around to face him. He walked over to him and stared straight into his emerald green eyes, a severe expression on his face.

"Remember how I said she might not last the night?" Xigbar started. He lifted his gloved hand and poked his finger into Axel's chest. Axel almost summoned his chakrams in retaliation. "If you don't watch it, Number 8, the same thing might happen to you." Axel noted the serious tone in Xigbar's voice, but he didn't back down. The Freeshooter returned to his comical side, smiling as he said, "Besides, don't you have another member you were assigned to take care of?"

Axel only stood in silence. This aggravation was pushing his limits. He watched Xigbar carefully as he left the room.

Xiggy waved as he walked off. "Be a good boy now!"

Axel crossed his arms in frustration. He wasn't getting attached. And he wasn't going to fall prey to Xigbar's taunts either. That situation was his business, no one else's. If Xigbar thought he could get on Axel's bad side and get away with it, he was way off.

Someone else was in the room, again. But this time, Axel didn't have to turn around. He'd know Demyx from a mile away. No one could mistake that slick Ocean Spray cologne. But his temper was still getting to him.

"Man, no one can leave me alone today can they?" He snapped.

"Sorry man," replied Demyx. He was used to Axel's moods by now. "Just wanted to check up on the new kid."

"Nexydys."

"Huh?"

"Xemnas is calling her Nexydys."

"Oh," Demyx was quiet for a few seconds. He never was the brightest of the organization and his cowardice didn't help him either. But he did have a habit of saying some pretty smart things. Then again, he also had a habit of saying the wrong things. A lot. "So how's she doing? Everyone's talking 'bout how she's a total mystery. Who knows? She might end up being a complete nut-job." Axel turned sharply and gave Demyx the worst death stare that he had given to date. Demyx jumped back, hiding behind his hands. "Whoa! No need to get defensive! I was just kidding!"

"She's new Dem. Leave her alone, okay? I don't want the same thing to happen twice."

"Oh you mean with…"

"Yeah, that's who I mean."

"Okay, can do!" Demyx's face lit up with a bright smile. "Hey Axel? Aren't you supposed to be heading to Twilight Town pretty soon? You've got to take care of him too." Axel's expression switched from annoyance to sadness. His sea-green eyes fell to the floor. Demyx had hit a nerve but he obviously didn't realize it.

"Yeah…I know…"

Demyx remained silent. Then, he had a revelation. "Oh! You're stalling aren't you?"

Axel laughed. "Huh, I guess I am." Axel took one last look at Nex. "Come on, let's let her sleep."

"Gotcha!" Demyx strolled off to the door with the spiffy redhead behind him. Axel closed the door on his way out but left it cracked a few inches. He gazed at Nex, sleeping peacefully by herself. _She'll be safe…_, he thought.But he wasn't so sure.

- - - - - - - - -

NO SHE WON'T!!! Oh, oops.

Reviews are appreciated!!!


	5. Discovery

This section's not my favorite cause it was one of the ones I was stressing on a while back, but I hope you guys like!

I own nothing but Nex, got it? Good.

- - - - - - - - -

The darkness surrounded her. She laid her head in comfort, but the uneasiness of the shadows coursed through her. Nex sat up in her bed and glanced around. The glow of the moon was the only thing she had for light. She realized that Axel was no longer with her. But she now recognized the sign of the Nobody in the room, on the blanket, and everywhere else. The fact that she was this nonexistent being was killing her, slowly. Even though any pain she felt was irrelevant.

"What a shame." Nex gasped. Another man in the same outfit and hood stood at her door. His bulky frame could hardly get through the door but Nex was still scared of what kind of man was hidden under the hood. "A young girl like you should never have been brought here. Especially when you're not going to be here for very long." The voice was groggy, but deep. As he spoke, the man lifted his hood to reveal a wide face, a smart chin, and head full of black dreadlocks.

"Who are you?" Nex's voice was shaky at best.

"My apologies. My name is Xaldin. And I assume you're Nexydys?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, you don't have to. I already know the answer," Xaldin smiled at his own joke. His hands were laced behind his back but Nex was afraid of what he was hiding in them. "You're new here. Make sure you remember that when you're speaking to your elders." Xaldin crept up to Nex in a smooth fashion. She didn't move, but she watched out of the corner of her for any sudden motions from Xaldin. "Axel has left for Twilight Town. It seems that he will be gone for a time."

"Why should I care?" But, for the moment, she did care. Axel had left her here? By herself? _I guess he wouldn't do that unless he had too_, she thought.

"Because, there's a chance he may not come back."

"What?!"

"You see? You do care." Xaldin walked over to the window of Nex's room. He leaned his head back to gaze at the heart-shaped moon in the coal-colored sky. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Nex said in an annoyed tone.

"Kingdom Hearts. That heart you see in the sky every time you wake up? It is a gathering place for hearts. I'm sure Xemnas has told you something about it."

"Not really."

"Humph. Kingdom Hearts is our one place of honor, of glory. It is what will give us our most prized possession." Xaldin turned to Nex, as if expecting her to give him the answer. "Our hearts." Nex gasped. Being a Nobody was so hard on her and now that she knew about getting her heart back…

"Really?"

"You don't know anything about being a part of this Organization do you?" His rock hard eyes stared intently at the female Nobody. Unfortunately for him, she had nothing to say. "Well, I guess I'll let some other buffoon answer that question for you." Xaldin turned to leave the room but stopped and turned to face Nex. "You do realize who Axel really is, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Xaldin was silent. He mused to himself about the aftermath of telling this girl about Axel, but he could care less.

"He is our main assassin."

"Huh?"

"Before you arrived, he had taken part in killing off several of our members. Not that we die in the first place." Nex didn't know what to say. Axel? Killing people? It just didn't seem possible. Why would he do such a thing? "I'm sure you're wondering what he's doing now." Xaldin leaned over towards Nex, inspecting her closely. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Xaldin whipped his hand around towards one of the walls. Nothing happened at first. Then, out of nowhere, a large shadow-like door appeared. "This corridor to darkness will lead you to his current position. Take care you don't step into his line of fire, Nexydys. You may end up dying sooner than you think." With that, Xaldin disappeared. He didn't walk away, he just…disappeared.

The fright that was in Nex's mind was steadily rising. She was curious as to what Axel was doing, but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Curiosity overwhelmed her in the end. Taking small steps, she eventually walked up to the portal. Her violet eyes gazed intently into it, even though nothing but darkness could be seen. She stretched her hand up to it and touched it. Her hand went in and out of the darkness like it was air. Summoning up her bravery, Nex stepped through the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

The world that surrounded Nex was like nothing she had ever seen before. Buildings rose up out of the ground in sections, each of them spread out on hills of rolling concrete, and people walked by with brilliant smiles on their faces. But what was the most amazing sight of all was the glorious sunset the seeped in to every corner of the area. She wondered where she was. It was a mysterious place, but it seemed to welcome her with open arms.

Nex strode through the town as if it was her own world. Some of the people even waved at her. It was very strange…

But then, everything stopped. The world around Nex ceased to move. The man who had just waved at her currently stood in mid-step. Even the sun had stopped setting. But why could she still walk around of her own accord? Nex's ears picked up the sounds of metal clanging on metal. She ran towards the source of the noise, hoping to find someone who could explain this whole phenomenon.

She turned sharply around the corner of a tan-colored building and was surprised at what she saw.

A giant wall of fire surrounded the area in front of her. It looked to like an arena. But the two combatants were all too familiar. Axel stood in the middle of the fire-wall, wielding circular weapons with spikes revolving around them. Nex was amazed at his abilities. The other fighter was a young boy, around 15. He was constantly covered up by the flames, so she couldn't see his face. But right then, she could care less. She was still focused on Axel.

"Burn!" He screamed. Nex suddenly thought about something. _What if this is another person he has kill?_ Picking up the edge of her cloak, she started running towards Axel, unconcerned for her well being. Xaldin's last words kept running through her mind: 'Be careful not to get into his line of fire. You may end up dying sooner than you think.' Still, she didn't care about that right now. All she could think about was Axel making a huge mistake.

_Only a few more feet… _Nex was yanked back by her hood. She squealed as strands of her hair were pulled out of her head. She was dragged back behind one of the buildings, out of sight of the battle. Her captor kept Nex right in front of him, making sure that she didn't see his face. A large sword-like weapon came up to her neck. It had the appearance of a bat-wing. A lone voice crept out from behind her.

"Who are you?"

"I said, who are you?" The man's grip tightened and his sword inched closer to her neck. Nex had to lift her head higher to avoid a lethal blow. "Answer me, or this will be a very short conversation." For every second that ticked by, Nex could tell that his blade was closer and closer to killing her.

"Nexydys!" she cried out. The man stopped.

"Really?" he asked. His voice reflected a humorous tone. "Another one of the Organization's pawns. Come on, you're coming with me." The man grabbed her wrists tightly and held them at the base of her back so she couldn't move without him knowing. But, Nex wouldn't let this guy take her wherever he wanted without a fight. She struggled as much as she could.

"And if I say no?" The man lifted up his sword to her neck again, emphasizing that he meant what he said.

"Oh, I don't think you will."

- - - - - - - - - - -

CRITS NEEDED!!!!


	6. Catch and Release

Okay, I believe that this section is light-years ahead of the last one. But hey, that's just what I think, and I could care less what I think. I want to know what YOU think!!!

Don't own KH, so stuff it!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nex was pushed, pulled, dragged, and yanked all the way up to a mysterious 2-story mansion. It had a creepy air surrounding it, almost like it was a cemetery. A large set of gates blocked their entrance. It was covered in chains complete with a blitzball sized lock. Nex opened her mouth to say something sarcastic to her captor about not being able to open his own door but, instead, she watched as the cloaked man help up his bat-shaped sword to the door. A bright beam of light struck the lock, making it disappear. Nex couldn't believe her eyes. Before she had a chance to ask about what she had just seen, she was pushed through the now open gates.

"Move it."

The inside of the mansion was just as bad as the outside. Although the building itself had a very homey feel to it, that feeling was crushed because of the amount of destruction that had been wreaked upon it. Broken windows, pieces of the roof, and a door that was completely blocked surrounded her. A table in the middle of the room had been totally smashed.

The man shoved her all the way up to the second story, and into a giant library. There was a single table in the middle. Nex searched the room for some sort of passageway but there were none that she could see. The man stood behind her, calmly waiting.

"So," Nex started, "Is something supposed to hap-" She never got to finish. The carpeted floor in front of them vanished along with the table. Nex glanced down at the secret room that had been hidden only moments ago. It looked as if the entire room was a computer-system. The walls were a bluish color and had hundreds of wires and pipes coursing through them. "What is that?"

"None of your concern. Keep going." He continued to push her down the stairs, even tripping her at one point. Nex was getting annoyed. She thought about using her so-called powers, like she did earlier at the castle. But that would probably kill her at this point. Or did she have the strength to do it?

The next room _was_ a computer. Several of them were lined up on the walls. One screen reflected a small picture of a person, a boy to be precise. Along the side of the picture were graphs, data-lines, and information on the boy. But, just like before, she didn't get a chance to ask what it was all about.

He forced her up to a small corridor. It was circle shaped and had some sort of beam coming out of it. The man touched it with the tip of his finger, but nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Nex sarcastically.

"You're not in the best position to be making jokes," the man replied, tightening his hold on Nex.

"Brought back another one have you?" a deep voice said from behind them. Nex's captor turned her around to face another person. He was sitting at the same computer she had seen moments before. His face was almost completely concealed by red bandages but his golden eyes stood out more than anything else. "When are you going to learn Riku that these people are not going to help you?"

"She may have some valuable information, DiZ, and that is something I won't let slip away." The man sitting in the chair, obviously named DiZ, heaved a heavy sigh.

"Riku, they're Nobodies." Nex flinched as he said that word. The N-word. The word she never wanted to hear. Ever. Again. "Even if she did tell you something worthwhile, it may not be of any use to you. Or to anyone for that matter. Have Namine erase her memory of this place and put her back where you found her." The cloaked man was silent. Nex watched as DiZ casually went back to his computer and typed up more information, as if his words meant nothing.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't be your puppet!" screamed Nex. "I don't care if my emotions are fake, I won't be controlled by anyone!" Her anger rose to an unimaginable level. She could feel her power growing. Her eyes flickered to a ghostly white. Riku and DiZ backed away from her. Her hair flew about like it was possessed and she eventually was lifted off the ground. Nothing could stop her now.

She emitted a giant wave that took destruction into its own hands. DiZ and Riku were blown onto the floor from the force of it. DiZ was tangled up in his chair and Riku had been knocked unconscious from hitting a computer screen. _This is my chance!_ Nex ran out of there as fast as she could.

But her strength wouldn't let her keep going. Her legs, her arms, even her eyes were ceasing all motion. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. _Axel…Help me…_ But he never did. As Nex went down the stairs, her feet betrayed her and she fell the rest of the way. Even though Nobodies didn't feel pain, the pretended pain that she felt was excruciating. Nex was tangled up in her own limbs. She was sprawled out across the floor and couldn't move. All she could do was look up to see a pair of legs coming towards her. They were pale, even more so than the moon. She lifted her head up higher. Her blurred vision would only let her see a young girl with a white dress on and completely blond hair. _No, I can't…not again…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Nex awoke to a plain, all white room. The walls were covered in sketches and drawings that looked like those of a five-year-old. A large white table took up most of the room. She struggled to get up. The effects of her powers were still lurking in her mind.

"You're awake." Nex searched the room for the source of the voice. A young girl, around 15, stood next to a large window that filled up an entire wall by itself. She was looking outside through the curtains but she seemed…scared.

"You…" Nex tried as hard as she could to speak. "You're the girl I saw."

"Yes." The girl turned to look at Nex, her bright blue eyes inquiring as to what she would see. "My name is Namine. I'm supposed to erase your memories."

"Oh really?" asked Nex. But Namine shook her head. She was serious. So was Nex. "Well? Get on with it. It's not like I have anything I want to hold onto." Her hate was blazing. Being a Nobody was harder than anyone could ever imagine. And she _was_ one. What was there left to live for? Maybe if she started over, she would never remember being this…thing….this creature.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You and I are the same, Nexydys." 

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"We don't have much time. You'll need to leave as soon as possible. Axel is here." Nex's eyes burst open. He was here? "Go and find him. He'll get you out of here."

"But what about you?"

Namine smiled. "I don't have a choice. I have to stay. But you have to go. He'll help you, but you need to go, now." Namine strode quickly to Nex's side and helped her up. The two girls looked at each other. Namine knew what would happen to Nex if she stayed and Nex knew what would happen if she didn't leave. She had to find Axel.

Nex left the room but not without one last look at Namine. She was back to gazing out the window. She was waiting for something, but what Nex would never know what.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs, and into the main room. The double doors in front of her suddenly opened before she could reach them. She took a quick glance around the room for some place, any place to hide. There was nothing. Nex stood her ground, closed her eyes, and calmly awaiting whatever doom would walk through that door.

"Nex?"

"Axel?"

"What are you doing here?" Axel was walking through the door in a major hurry. He had a slight limp in his left leg and he was clutching his arm.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nex ran to his side just as he was about to collapse.

"I had to take care of something. You need to get back to the castle. You could get hurt here."

"Yeah, just like you?" She gently helped him sit down on the ground so he could regain his breath. He obviously didn't want to be seen this weak, but he had no choice in the matter.

"I'm telling you, you have to get back!" Axel grabbed his arm like it was being burned off.

"I'm not leaving you! You're hurt, you need help," Nex tried to pull Axel up so they could leave together, but he wouldn't let her.

"I said go!" Axel lifted his hand up and pointed towards the wall. Just like Xaldin did, Axel opened up a doorway to darkness. "I'll be right behind you." Nex wanted to believe him, she really did. But something was telling her that he was in trouble. She gazed knowingly into his emerald green eyes and listened to what they were telling her. Axel needed her to leave. She listened to him but she knew she would regret making that decision.

- - - - - - - - - -

Not a real cliffy, but close enough in my opinion. Whatcha think?


	7. Death Threats

Love it, hate it, I really could care less. :P, j/k. Enjoy.

Don't own KH, but the games are totally pwned by the thousands of fans all over the world. Don't you agree?

- - - - - - - - - -

Axel returned wounded both physically and mentally. He went straight to his room as soon as he got back. He knew that everyone would want to know what happened. And he didn't feel like telling anybody that he had failed, miserably. His friend wasn't coming back….

He plopped down onto his bed, put his hands behind his head, shut his eyes, and tried to relax. This whole situation was not helping his sleeping habits. The room was kept in complete darkness. For some reason, when he was depressed, Axel felt relief when he was surrounded by the shadows. He felt comfortable when he was in the dark. The only light that soothed him was the light from the moon, from Kingdom Hearts.

He saw it everyday. It was like a decisive symbol that was burned into his mind. Kingdom Hearts was the source of all hearts and it was where the Organization would find their humanity.

Axel's thoughts were disrupted by a sudden knock at his door.

"Can't you see the door's closed?"

"Axel?" A woman's voice. Axel turned over in his bed to see Nex standing at the door. "Whoa, hey! Sorry 'bout that." But Nex didn't need the apology. She was stark raving mad. Her temper had boiled over to the size of Kingdom Hearts itself. _How can he just sit there like that?!_ She was desperately trying to stave off the urge to smack him upside the head. She put her hands on her hips and marched confidently up to him. She had to get to the bottom of all this.

"What exactly were you trying to do to that kid?"

"Huh?"

"Were you going to kill him too? Or were you just fighting him for the heck of it?" Axel was genuinely confused until he realized what she was talking about.

"Wait, Nex, you don't understand. I-"

"Oh, I understand completely!" Her violet eyes stared into his with a blazing intensity. He wasn't getting away with this. "Xaldin told me that you killed off members of the Organization. And now you've reduced yourself down to picking on little kids? What is wrong with you?!" Axel avoided her piercing gaze. He looked at the floor like he was a child receiving punishment from a parent. Nex couldn't tell, but he acted like he was truly ashamed of himself.

"You don't get it," he muttered.

"Well then explain it to me!" That was the turning point. She had crossed the line. Axel jumped to his feet. His hands sparked and lit up in balls of fire.

"He was my friend okay!" Axel's face was contorted in explicit rage. His red hair was glowing in the light of the flame. But Nex was speechless. She had never seen him this angry before. She lowered her head in submission, admitting defeat. Axel was panting heavily from his frustration. He calmed down little by little, and with each deep breath that he took, his fire balls slowly went out. Once they had dissolved, he had regained his composure.

"Look, Nex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." Nex carefully considered his words, but chose to ignore them. He wasn't going to do this to her. Period.

"Save it for a Nobody who cares." Axel was taken aback by her reaction but Nex didn't care. She spun on her heels and left the room. "You're not the same Axel I used to know," she said while slamming the door to his room.

Axel stood in disbelief. _Does everyone hate me this much?_ He made a loud groan and let gravity bring back down onto his bed with a hard _plop_. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because we tell you to." Axel recognized Xigbar's voice but refused to get up to face him.

"What do you want this time?"

"Well I just passed the new kid in the hallway and she didn't look too happy." Xigbar stood over Axel with an accusing grin. "What'd you do to her?" Axel instantly sat up.

"Nothing!"

"As if. Just like you didn't do anything to Rox-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Why not?" Axel jumped right into Xigbar's face.

"I said shut-up Xigbar! Or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" The Freeshooter shoved Axel back, nearly knocking him over. Before he could react, Axel felt the point of a bullet at the edge of his neck. He stood completely still, knowing that any movement he made could kill him. Xigbar was cracking up.

"You know, I think Xemnas would be a little ticked if you tried to kill me, but if it was the other way around…Well, I guess it wouldn't matter, now would it?" Xigbar continued to laugh hysterically. Axel could feel the bullet puncturing his skin. His life was hanging by a thread. _So this is how it ends…_ Axel closed his eyes and bravely awaited his unanticipated death. _It's not like I have anything left…_ Xigbar waved at the defenseless redhead comically. "Buh-bye!" And then, Xigbar pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. Axel flinched, but nothing happened.

"What the-" started Xigbar. He pulled the trigger on his guns over and over again but couldn't get them to work.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Xigbar turned sharply to see Nexydys in the doorway. She had her hand out in front of her and her purple eyes had turned a pure white.

"What're you gonna do, girly? Wave me to death?" Xigbar's laughs echoed throughout the room, but they were cut short when the gun he had pointing at Axel made a crunching noise. And another. Nex's hand was balling into a fist and with each movement of her hand, Xigbar's gun cracked a little more. Xigbar was dumfounded. Eventually, the remains of the gun lay in scattered pieces on the floor.

"So you _do_ have powers."

"Shut-up."

"I still have one good gun. Maybe I should test out your reflexes on your little boyfriend here." An evil grinned crossed Xigbar's face as he pointed a laser bullet into Axel's face. "It's all up to you. Does he live or die?" Nex started to panic. But Axel took the opportunity that was open to him. Axel jumped forward, knocking Xigbar off guard. He swept up his gun and tossed it across the room. He held both the Freeshooters's arms behind his back in a forced lock of his arm. Before Xigbar could react, the sharp point of a chakram was on his neck.

"Don't move." Axel whispered in his ear. Nex relaxed but she was still glowing. She seemed to float from her position at the door over to the two Nobodies. Her face was twisted with her rage. Xigbar held his ground, but Nex could tell that he was scared. His breathing had sped up, his body was tense, sweat dripped from his forehead, but most of all, she could see it in his eyes. Nex ran her finger over Xigbar's chin in a taunting manner.

"It seems you're in no position to be making jokes," She realized that she was echoing the words of her kidnapper, but at the moment, she could care less. "Perhaps I should test out your reflexes on your neck?" Nex lifted her hand and gripped Xigbar firmly. Then, she started squeezing. Her ghostly eyes glowed brighter than ever as she was killing him. It was a sensation she had never felt before but now that she had experienced it, she liked it.

"Nex," said Axel. He wanted Xigbar dead more than anyone but this was neither the time nor the place. "Nex? Nex! Just let him go. He's not worth it." The female Nobody's eyes were extremely pale, reflecting the enormous amount of power she was using. It wouldn't last much longer. Xigbar started to choke and Axel nearly had to step in. Nex released her grasp regretfully. Xigbar tumbled down to the floor, gagging as he went. Axel and Nex stood over the Freeshooter menacingly.

"Get. Out." said Nex, emphasizing each word strongly.

"You're gonna pay for this," he choked out as he warped away. As soon as he was gone, Nex closed her eyes and opened them back up to reveal her original ones. Axel let out a relieved sigh and dismissed his chakrams.

"Well that was close." Nex fell to the floor. She had used her powers for too long. Now, she was going to pay for it. "Nex!" He ran to her side as fast as he could, catching her before her frail body slammed into the concrete. "Nex!" He started shaking her to wake her up but it was too late. She was already unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - -

Now THAT'S what I call a cliffy! Note: I will be in NYC next week and I won't be posting any more of anything till I get back. Sorry for the minor setback!


	8. A Memory?

This one's one of my favs and is dedicated to all you people on my buddy's list over at Thanks a ton guys!

Since several of you were freaking out that I'm going to NYC, I considered going ahead and updating, so, here you go.

- - - - - - - - - -

What is this place? Where am I?

_Thousands of scattered images flew past in a blur, but she couldn't grasp them long enough to clear them up. The world that surrounded her was nothing but black. There was literally nothing. No sound, no sun, not even a breath of fresh air. There was just nothing. But Nex felt something. A familiarity with this place erupted from her mind. She knew where she was, and yet she didn't have a clue. Once again, her memories flashed out at her, hassling her, telling her that she knew this place. But Nex didn't know at all. At least, not yet._

_Then, the world burst open with light of the brightest kind. Hundreds of pigments filled up the empty spaces to create an unbelievable landscape. The darkness had disappeared and was replaced by light. Nex took a moment to breath it all in. For some reason, she felt like she was…home._

"_Hey Syd!"_

Huh?

"_Come on girl! Let's get going! He's been waiting on us for forever!"_

Wait, who are you? _Nex swiveled about to see who was talking to her. She realized that she was looking through someone's eyes other than her own. Well, they were her eyes but not her consciousness, not her mind. It belonged to someone else. But it all seemed so familiar…_

_A lone figure stood in front of her. Her black hair was cropped short and a strap of leather was wrapped around her head. She wore bright clothes that showed off her figure and had on boots that went up past her knees._

"_Come on Syd! There's not time to waste! Squall's been lookin' for you so you better get going!"_

Who's Squall? Hey! Come back here! _The girl had run off ahead without a second thought. Nex struggled to keep up with her, but she stopped as she examined the world that she found herself in._

Radiant Garden._ The name screamed at her from the back of her mind. But what was a Radiant Garden? Nex gazed at her surroundings, convinced that they lay hidden somewhere in her broken memories. But did Nobodies even _have_ memories?_

_Buildings shot up out of nowhere and lay in small, uneven clumps. A giant castle lay to the east with the sun shining just behind it. But what captivated her most was the skyline. Beams of light that resembled shining stars were coming out of nowhere and landing aimlessly on the ground. They then went out like they never existed in the first place. One landed right in front of Nex. She looked at it like she would the moon; with awe and inquisitiveness. It was like a light bulb that was constantly glowing until the electricity was turned off._

"_SYD! Let's go!" yelled the strange girl again._

"_Right, coming!" Who was that? There was another voice that was familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But was that her voice? It came from her mouth and yet it wasn't her voice._

_As fast as she could, she ran to catch up with the other girl. Her blonde hair bounced in front of her face as she ran._ Wait, blonde?! _Nex grabbed her hair and ran her fingers through it to see if it was real. It did feel like real hair but it wasn't hers to feel. It was someone else's._

_Nex rushed into a small room with a computer, bed, and hundreds of books on numerous shelves. She bent over to catch her breath and looked up at the strange people that were in front of her. An older man, in his early thirties, was sitting at the computer typing away aimlessly. The girl she had seen before stood at the computer watching the other man type. Another man, this one in his late teens, stood quietly off to the side. He was leaning up against the wall and had his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something. His long brown hair hung in and around his face, covering up a small scar going across the bridge of his nose from left to right._

"_Squall?" asked the strange voice of Nex's. The man opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Nex._

"_Hey Syd. It's been a while since I last so you around. How've you been?"_

"_Yeah, it's been a pretty long time huh? I've been helping Master Ansem with his research and he has me kinda busy."_

"_That's okay! As long as you get to see us every once in a while, we're alright with that," said the girl. She was very over-excited about the whole situation._

"_What exactly does he have you doing anyway?" asked Squall._

"_Well, actually…" The voice trailed off. Nex wanted whoever was speaking to pick back up where they left off. She was very interested in what they had to say._

"_Oh, that's right, you aren't supposed to say anything," said Squall. He had obviously taken the words right out of her mouth. "You know, we haven't talked in a while, so is there anything new besides research?"_

"_Not really. It's always the same old stuff. Has Cloud come back yet? He was just leaving when I was here last."_

"_Yeah," said Computer man. A small piece of straw hung out of his mouth, preventing him from speaking the right way. "He stopped in a couple hours ago to ask where that Sephiroth guy was. 'Course, we don't know nothing about that kid anymore than he knows about us. You never know; he might come back later to say hi."_

"_He's still looking for Sephiroth?" The voice was silent for a second. "What does Aerith think of all this?"_

"_I'm right here. Why don't you ask me yourself?" Nex whipped around to see a young girl in a bright pink dress which were offset by a pair of brown hiking boots. Her long brown hair was wrapped up in a twisting ponytail held up by a pink bow._

"_Aerith!" Nex's fake body ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Gosh, it's been way too long!"_

"_How've you been Sydney?"_

"_Pretty good, but what about you? I know Cloud sorta up and left again. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, fine. I actually just talked to him. He's on his way over, but he has some more searching to do."_

"_He'll never give up huh?"_

_Aerith shook her head. "Not until his darkness is fully eradicated." Nex's other head nodded in understanding. Even though Nex herself didn't know what was going on, the other person did. Sydney knew._

"_Well, on to more pleasant matters," squeaked the other girl._

"_Is everything okay here Yuffie?" asked Aerith._

"_Yup! Everything's in tip-top shape! Right Cid?"_

"_Shut-up woman, I'm workin!" yelled the man in the computer chair. The girl named Yuffie smacked the man on the head in retaliation for the bitter comment. "Ow!"_

"_Serves you right!" Their bickering went back and forth for several minutes. Meanwhile, Squall, Aerith, and Sydney had their own conversation._

"_So Sydney, have you seen Ela yet?" asked Aerith. _Ela? Who's Ela? _But Nex's other mind had serious butterflies. Every nervous tendon in her body had snapped. What was this feeling she was experiencing? And was she actually feeling something? For the first time?_

"_No, not yet…" said the voice sadly._

"_He'll show up once he finds out you're in town," said Squall placing a comforting hand on Nex's shoulder. "Besides, you two have a way of bumping into each other somehow."_

"_He'll be here," said Aerith._

"_Thanks you guys," said the voice. It had perked up a little, but there was still a hint of sadness in its tone. "I want to see him before Master Ansem called me back again for an extended stay. Ienzo says it won't be for much longer but that's what he said last time."_

"_What does Xehanort say? Hasn't he confided in you in the past?" asked Squall._

"_Yeah but he hasn't been around much lately. He's been immersed in his studies and he doesn't talk to us very much anymore."_

"_That's strange," replied Aerith. She held her chin in her hand as she pondered over these words. "Something may be troubling him. I hope everything turns out all right for Xehanort and Master Ansem."_

"_Oh it will. Master Ansem's assured us that his research is going to take us farther than ever before in the study of hearts. It's going to be amazing once it's all done!"_

"_Mind if I join you?" The trio turned their heads to the doorway. Even Cid and Yuffie stopped mid-fight to see who was at the house. A young man with bright blonde hair and a dark outfit walked into the room casually. He didn't look very happy, but Cloud always had that expression on his face._

"_Cloud!" yelled Nex's other voice. She ran to the man and embraced him warmly. He was taken aback by her affection and lightly tapped her on the back. He seemed a bit embarrassed._

"_Hey Syd. How's it been?"_

"_Good. What about you? Caught Sephiroth yet?"_

"_Nah, but I'll get him. You know I will." Cloud stopped speaking when he saw Aerith looking at him. He walked up to her but didn't do a thing._

"_Was there anything new?" Aerith asked._

"_No." Cloud answered, plain and simple. Aerith didn't ask for any more information because she knew Cloud would volunteer none. It was unbearably quiet until Cloud turned his attention back to Nex/Syd. "So Syd, anything new?"_

"_Well,-"_

"_Haven't seen you in a while." For the final time, the group turned their heads towards their intruder. Only, it wasn't an intruder. A young man in his late teens was standing in the doorway. He wore a plain white shirt that was opened in the front and black baggy jeans. His pure, raven black hair fell into his emerald eyes, but it couldn't hide their indescribable beauty. Two identical black marks were underneath both eyes and were shaped like a crescent moon._

_The girl that Nex was inhabiting squealed with joy. Even Nex herself felt something in her chest that made the butterflies burst. She ran to the boy and jumped right into his arms. He held her tightly and spun her around in the air. There was something about this boy…_

"_Ela, I've missed you so much," said Nex/Syd. Nex's other half started to cry into the boy's shoulder. He hugged her even tighter._

"_I know, I know, I missed you too. But we're here, together now, right?"_

"_Right!" They both stepped back from their embrace and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Nex gazed into his green ones and Ela gazed into her violets. Then, with their arms wrapped around each other, they shared a tender and loving kiss. It was one that Nex would never forget and neither would Sydney. The others only looked away to give them a small piece of privacy._

Wait! Ela?! _Every memory that Nex had ever had came flooding back during that kiss. About Squall, about Radiant Garden, Aerith, Cloud, Sydney, and now Ela. Nex suddenly realized something about this Sydney girl. _Is she my Other? My Somebody? But that means…_The girl that was Sydney withdrew from the kiss and gazed intently at Ela._

Axel?

- - - - - - - - - -

"She doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh? And why do you believe that? You had no trouble taking out our other members but you can't handle a simple girl?" Xemnas was taunting Axel with a severe viciousness. The grin on his face was devious at best. He knew Axel wouldn't do it, but it was entertaining to see him fight back.

"It's not like that!"

"She threatened me Axel!" screamed Xigbar, still ticked over the incident from before.

"If her powers are as strong as you say they are, then we need to eliminate her," said Xaldin monotonously. "She may be too unstable."

"She hasn't used them to hurt any of you! Why would she start now?!" he screamed. His insides were bursting at this launch of pretended emotion. The fake pain that he felt was rising. He didn't understand why he was defending Nex, but something at the back of his mind told him he was doing the right thing.

The rest of the Organization remained silent. Axel decided in his own personal way that the conversation was over and he warped away.

Saix broke the silence. "This is starting to sound an awful lot like our-," He turned his head to Xemnas. "Other predicament."

"Yeah, I'm getting a major vibe of déjà vu here," griped Demyx in his casual way. Everyone stared at the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx lowered his head and shut up before he got smacked.

"This needs to be taken care of. If Axel wishes to forfeit his life to save those two, let him do it," said Saix, "We'll just have to find another avenue."

The Organization, as if they knew what the plan was all along, turned and looked at Demyx. Only then did the water boy realize that he was being stared at.

"What? Wait, what are you all lookin' at me for? What do you want me to do about it?"

Xemnas pulled his hood up over his head and smiled evilly. This would work out to his benefit…

Luxord piped up while still sifting through his cards. "Water and fire don't go very well together, do they Demyx?"

Demyx swallowed the hard lump at the back of his throat. He knew exactly what they wanted….

Search and destroy.

- - - - - - - - -

Ha! Doubt any of you were expecting THAT! Lovely ain't it? Or is totally repulsive?


	9. Melodious Intervention

All I have to say is enjoy!

- - - - - - - - -

Once again, Axel gently lay Nex down on her bed. She seemed twice as fragile as before and looked as if she would fall apart any minute. He was at a loss for words as he looked her over, surmising that she was close to death every time she used her powers. What was he supposed to do? He wouldn't let her die. It just wasn't something he wanted to happen. He wouldn't lose another person that he cared for, not twice.

A sudden flashback screamed out at him. A young girl, around seventeen, stood before him. She had light blond hair and glowing violet eyes. At first he thought it was Marluxia's little witch, but he was wrong. This girl was…different. She had a sort of radiance about her that the witch never had. And her smile…Axel felt a stab in his chest, in the same place where his heart should have been. It was an ache that he felt, like something was missing. But it wasn't a painful ache, it was a longing ache. He was feeling something, but what? And who was this girl? _She's somewhere in my forgotten memories_, he thought to himself. _She must be important to have such an affect on me…_

Another stab brought Axel down to the bed that Nex was on. He held his head in his hands and just sat there, contemplating to himself about his situation. But flashes of that girl kept haunting his mind and his consciousness. He turned to Nex just out of curiosity. There were so many similarities between the two; he wondered if it was possible that they were related somehow.

_Sydney_.

The name just popped into his head. The girl, in his mind, her name was Sydney.

_No, but that means that Nex is her…_Axel's thoughts trailed off. He knew what Nexydys was, but he was too pre-occupied to say it out loud. For some reason, his memories were overwhelming him, causing him to lean over the sleeping Nex. His bright red hair fell in front of his face blinding his view, but he could still see her clearly and perfectly. She was so beautiful… And in that instant, Axel did something he never thought he'd do in his life: he kissed her. While she slept peacefully, he took advantage of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't stir or even make a sound as he did it, so he did it again. He was enjoying it. Something in his mind was telling him to keep going, to kiss her a little more, to love her even more. He slid one of his hands up to her cheek and stroked it gently. His other arm crept up around her back and held its position right behind her head. Slowly, he moved in closer to her face, making the kiss realer with every second.

_What is this…thing…that I'm feeling?_ Only time would tell if Axel would ever really know.

Nex stirred beneath him. Axel jumped back from his solitary kiss just in time. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. He looked a bit disheveled, but otherwise happy to see her.

"Hey," said Axel, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey," Nex replied. She leaned up to see that she was back in the same room as before. "Oh man, not again!"

"Yeah, sorry. Again," he said with a small grin. His caring eyes were on her the whole time.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Nex was actually rather pleased that she had ended up in this room again. It seemed like the only place she had left to fall back on. And, it was the first place that she and the spunky redhead had met. "Hey Axel, do you know someone named Ela?"

"Wha-" Axel was taken aback by the name. It was so familiar to him but he didn't know where it came from. "Did you say Ela?"

"I, I had this dream last night. It was almost like a memory actually. A man named Ela was in it. We were in this gorgeous place called Radiant Garden and-," Nex went on to relate his dream to him. She told him everything; about Squall, Xehanort, Cloud, Aerith, but especially Ela. She was intrigued by his name and his face but especially by his amazing emerald eyes. Axel's own eyes grew wider with every word. His memory came flooding back. It was all so clear now. "Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." But Axel was nowhere near fine. The rush of memories was excruciating, but he did remember some important things. Sydney was the girl that he was in love with. Or at least, that Ela was in love with. They had been inseparable, but then Ela had disappeared one night without a word, a note, or even a kiss good bye. Axel remembered the night clearly in the back of his mind; the night when he came into existence.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Nex wanted to go more in depth about her experience, but she was focusing on Axel for the time being. He looked like he had just been hit by a shock wave. His eyes were wide open and he stared at the ground as if a creature was going to pounce out at him. "Axel?"

"N-Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Do you know someone name Ela? Is that it?" Nex worked her way across the bed to Axel's side. He was stressing out, that much was for certain. She flipped her legs up and around her and let them hang over the side of the bed. "You've helped me, now let me help you, okay?" She got as close as she could to him, trying to be sympathetic without being too obvious.

"I- It's not that simple."

"So you _do_ know him?"

"I," Axel sighed heavily. "I think I do. Actually, I think…" He hesitated. Telling Nex his own experience was a burden that was entrusted to him alone. But, he trusted Nex with his life. It wouldn't hurt to let her know what he had just figured out. "Nex, Ela was my Other." Nex looked at him silently. "He must've been forced into the darkness and that's how I was born. He was too strong to just let the darkness overtake him, so someone made him turn over." Axel glanced back at Nex to see how she was reacting. She only sat attentively.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I KNEW IT!" said Nex excitedly.

"Wait, knew what?"

"It _is_ you!" Before Axel got the chance to speak, Nex slammed right into him with a humongous embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as tightly as life would allow. She nearly knocked him over with the force of it. Axel was surprised but he wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip by. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth like he would a long lost friend. It was a peculiar sensation but he wasn't about to let it go just yet. He would stay here as long as he could.

"I knew it was you," said Nex. Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder. She sounded like she about to cry. "I knew it was you all along." She pulled back from her embrace to look deeply into his eyes. Her Other had fallen in love with this man. Maybe she could too. Even if she could never really feel again, she wanted to know that there was someone in this world who would care for her and hold her until the end of time. Axel was the one she wanted.

They didn't have to say a word. Nex slowly got closer and closer to his face and Axel did the same. Before either one of them knew what was happening, a soothing kiss was shared between them. Axel had kissed her before, but not like this. It was as if nothing else existed but just he and Nex; he and the person that he held dearly. Nothing else mattered.

"You make friends way too easily Axel."

Nex and Axel pulled away from each other and jumped to their feet. Demyx stood in the doorway with his melodious sitar at his side. Although it didn't look like it, the water boy's sitar could prove a very valuable weapon and had done so in the past.

"Demyx? What the hell do you want?" yelled Axel at the innocent Demyx. Nex only stared at their intruder blatantly. She wasn't sure who this 'Demyx' person was, but the last time she had shouted at another member of Organization XIII, Axel had nearly been killed.

"Get over it hot stuff. You should be happy they sent _me_ to do this job and not Xaldin."

"What job?"

The blondie took his eyes off of the couple and stared at the floor. "You're my friend Axel. Don't make this worse than it has to be." He took a few steps forward, still holding his weapon defensively. "I personally would rather just walk away. But Xemnas gave me explicit orders. The girl's too dangerous to be here."

"What? She's not dangerous!"

"Not according to Xigbar."

"Why that stupid son-of-a-"

"Axel," Demyx interrupted. "She's got to leave. Don't tell me you've got attached to her already? After what happened to number XIII?"

"Don't you dare bring that up. I'll never be over that!" screamed Axel. Nex only stood watching the two men bicker. "You don't know what you're talking about Dem. Get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon."

"I said LEAVE!"

Demyx looked at his so-called friend with an evil smile. He didn't want to fight, but he would if he had too. _This is gonna be fun…_Demyx swung his sitar out from behind him and acrobatically held it in his hands.

"Silence traitor." Axel couldn't believe that Demyx was actually threatening him. He summoned his own weapons, aerial circles with points revolving around the outside, what he called chakrams, and jumped in front of Nex protectively.

"Nex, get out of here," he said over his shoulder.

"No! Not without you!" she finally spoke.

"You're still too weak! You've got to go!" But before Nex could reply, Demyx had called forth hundreds of water clones, each one flying towards Axel quicker than expected. He dodged the half-hearted swings of the Demyx clones and made his defensive stance. He bounced over the entire room, leaping from one wall to the next, from the floor to the ceiling, but the clones kept coming. He desperately tried to reach Nex but could hardly get a few feet from her.

"Keep trying man! You'll never stand up to them!" yelled Demyx while he strummed his sitar. Nex was watching as Axel's lithe figure played hopscotch with the clones while she sat on the sidelines, powerless to help him. But she had to do _something_.

"Burn!" he yelled helplessly, but one shot of fire was only enough to kill two or three clones. He was nearly outnumbered.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Innocence. I've got a little something for you too!" screamed Demyx at Nex. She gasped as Demyx whipped his sitar around to point it at her. It looked like he was going to shoot her with it. The water boy lifted his hand up high to strum his final stroke. Nex desperately wanted to wrench the musical weapon out of his hands but she was so scared that she felt like she was frozen to the floor.

"No!" screamed Axel from his mid-flight.

Demyx played his sitar like there was no tomorrow. His hands went over every string smoothly and gracefully. Unfortunately for him, there was no sound. No nothing.

"What the-" A loud crunch pierced the air. Demyx slowly turned his head to see the middle of his sitar broken to pieces. The strings had come completely apart and splinters were everywhere. Nex had destroyed yet another indestructible weapon. Her eyes had turned the same pale white as before and she held her hand out to Demyx. The poor water boy's eyes reflected immense fear. Before he knew what was happening, he was slammed against a wall with his busted sitar at his side. An agonizing pain filled his body, his back especially. Demyx lifted his bright blue eyes up to see Axel and Nex standing over him.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! I was under orders!"

"Shut-up before you get yourself killed," threatened Axel. Nex bent down on one knee and looked right into Demyx's eyes with her ghostly ones.

"Demyx, right?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I, I was following orders?" replied Demyx weakly.

"That's right. Now, you're going to follow ours."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Nope. That would cause more trouble than we already have. Thanks to you, we now have a means of escape from this would-be castle." Nex hoped to every God in the universe that Axel would see what she was doing. If this didn't work, their punishment would be severe. Axel's eyes flashed. He knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"You're helping us out Dem. Got it memorized?" Axel dismissed his chakrams and helped Nex up. By the time she was fully upright, she had released as much of her energy as she could. Her eyes fell back to her old violets and she would've fallen to the floor if Axel hadn't been there to help her.

"Demyx…" she said. "You've got to help us. We need to get out of here. We shouldn't be cooped up in this place." Her voice was different than what it had been only moments ago. She appeared lighter and less temperamental. In other words, she was weaker.

Demyx helped himself up, using the wall and his broken sitar for support. He dusted the dirt off of his shoulders and smiled at Axel like they were still friends. He still had a few cuts and bruises from his fall but it didn't seem to hinder him at all. "Sure, whatever. As long as you two get outta here before I get in trouble."

"Don't worry Dem, we'll be long gone by then," said Axel. His own voice was calmer. He, along with Demyx, had realized their mistake. Xemnas was forcing the two friends to fight each other over Nexydys and the two of them had done it unknowingly. The result could be fixed, but Nex and Axel still had to leave before their lives were threatened. Axel lifted Nex up into his arms and walked her slowly out the door with Demyx in tow. Unfortunately for them, this journey would test the Nobody's strengths, weaknesses, and friendships. It was official: they had to leave the Organization.


	10. One Lost, Another Gained

Dang! Sorry this took so long, but I've been pretty busy. Hope ya'll enjoy this!

KH ain't mine. Darn...

- - - - - - - - - -

"Look, I can't go any farther."

"What?"

"Demyx, you want out of the Organization as much as we do. Why don't you come with us?" The Nobodies stopped their country walk to speak with each other. They had come so far, traveling to several worlds before arriving at this one. Nex and Axel seemed to favor it, but Demyx was having trouble coping with the fact that he had left his home. Along with the punishment that would be waiting for him if he didn't return soon.

"I can't let the Superior know I'm gone."

"Demyx," started Nex. "You have to come. Xemnas probably already knows that you've left."

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on Dem, you've got to walk on the wild side for a change," said Axel sarcastically. He was still a little annoyed at the water boy for being so naïve earlier, but their situation had changed. They were on a world that they had no knowledge of and had no one but each other for comfort. Even though he was sure Nex would stay with him, he still didn't want to lose another friend.

"Demyx, you don't have to leave, but we won't force you to stay if you don't want to." Nex was concerned for Demyx. On their trip through the endless abyss of darkness, the two Nobodies had befriended each other. Axel had gotten a bit jealous at one point but he eventually joined in the friendship. They were amazed at how much they had in common with each other. Demyx was a coward, but he was a good friend. He was always cheery, positive, and almost always looked on the bright side of things. It was nice having him around when things got tough, even if he was a little dumb at times.

There were occasions where he had even played songs on his sitar for them. Because the old one had been destroyed by Nex, he gladly fixed it into a whole new instrument. It worked the same, if not better, than his old one. His hands had glided over the strings effortlessly, gently strumming them as if they were made of delicate silver. Each song he played had a haunting melody to it but they made you want to cry at the same time. Nex had done so on a few occasions but Axel was always there to hold her at the right time.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I feel like I need to. I have an obligation to the Organization."

"But so did we," Axel said. "Look what we did. You can live your own life without the Organization Dem. It's not that hard."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can. That's just the thing." Demyx's shoulders slumped a bit. He didn't want to leave either but there was something inside of him that was telling him to go back. He didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry but I've got to go."

Nex and Axel were silent. Then, Nex slowly walked up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "We'll miss you." Demyx looked at Axel with a bulging expression of surprise, as if to say 'Help me!' Axel only smiled. That was how he had felt when she first touched him like that. He still remembered her first days with him fondly. And he still remembered their days before they had turned into Nobodies. He always had refreshing memories of her.

Demyx eventually gave in and hugged her back, smiling softly. "I'll miss you too."

Nex let go of him as Axel walked up. So, he _was_ losing another friend. But, he hoped, not to the darkness. No, this wasn't the end of his friendship with Demyx. They'd see each other again.

"See-ya later man."

"Yeah, see-ya," Demyx replied. They shook hands but did nothing more. Demyx turned and opened a portal to darkness. The shadows that erupted from the portal were immense but not intimidating. Demyx turned, held two fingers up to his forehead, and saluted his friends. "Sayonara!" And he walked through. The portal dissipated moments later.

Axel wrapped his arm around Nex's shoulders. She was still watching the spot where Demyx had walked off. "Look's like it's just you and me huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Look's like it."

"Come on, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be weird not having him here though."

"Hey," Axel lifted Nex's head up to look directly at him. "We'll see him again, okay? But for now, we've got to keep moving."

"Alright." Axel still held Nex as they walked along the dirt road to the city in the distance. They couldn't make it out, but it seemed all too familiar.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Nobodies walked through the slightly desolate city, their senses became extremely aware. The smell of fresh food overwhelmed them.

"Axel! They've got food here!"

"I can tell! Where's the munny Dem gave us…" Both the Nobodies were starving. Nex knew it as soon as her stomach rumbled for the first time. Axel was hungry almost all the time, so it didn't really matter to him. He started sifting through his pockets in search of the small orbs that they used for currency. Nex nearly ran off in search of the sweet smell of cupcakes.

"Come on! Where is it…," Axel groaned as he pulled his empty pockets inside out.

"Maybe that guy knows where we can get some food," Axel gazed up to where Nex was pointing. A lone man with long brown hair stood off in the distance. His pure black jeans held several revolving belts and his leather jacket had a feathered collar. Two small red wings could be seen embroidered on the back of his coat. The two Nobodies looked at each other and shrugged shoulders. They really didn't care who the source was, as long as they knew where they could find food.

When they looked back to the loner, he had disappeared. There was no evidence to suggest that he had even existed. The Nobodies were dumbfounded.

"Where'd he-" Nex began.

"Hey Nex?"

"Yeah?"

"Little help?" Nex whirled around to see Axel with a blade-like weapon up against his neck. The wielder of the sword was the same man they had seen earlier. He kept his face hidden behind Axel's ruby red hair.

"So," started the man, "What's a couple of Nobodies like you doing in place like this? And by the looks of you, you're with Organization XIII. Am I right?" Axel wanted so badly to rip the blade out of the man's hands. This was the fourth time someone had threatened him in the past three days and he wasn't going to put up with it for long. Nex stood her ground, facing the mysterious man and keeping her eyes on Axel at the same time. Her fists were clenched so hard that the nails under her gloves were puncturing her skin.

"Tell me what I need to know, or you two aren't going anywhere," said the man. He looked out from behind Axel's spikes to stare at Nex with hardened aqua eyes. His own hair hid part of his face but it didn't conceal a large scar that swept across the bridge of the man's nose. A memory flash screamed out at Nex.

"Squall?"

"What? How do you know my name?" asked the man indignantly. His expression was that of severe surprise, so much so that he nearly dropped his weapon. Axel stared at Nex with a confused look in his eyes.

"You're Squall?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"I…I don't know. But…Did you know someone named Sydney?"

"Sydney? I-" The man named Leon searched his mind until, just then, it hit him. "Syd? Is it you?"

"Well," Nex didn't want to lie to him but he obviously already knew that she was a Nobody. There wasn't much else to tell. "Yes."

"Seriously?!" Then he literally dropped his sword and ran to Nex with a renewed vigor. In the biggest hug she had had to date, Nex was swept off her feet. "My gosh, I never would've recognized you!"

"It's good to see you too Squall," answered Nex as she returned the embrace. She looked up at Axel, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Another slight fit of jealousy coming from the hyperactive pyro. Nex released her hug and they both turned to Axel. "Squall? Axel. Axel? I think you know Squall too."

"Do I?" asked Axel sarcastically.

"Yes, and be nice!"

"Axel?" started Squall. "I know Syd, but I'm not sure I know you."

"Oh really? After all the times I saved your sorry butt?"

"Hey!" Every time two boys were in a situation together, some sort of fight over who was superior in combat usually started up. "I don't think so! If it's a fight you're looking for," Squall summoned his blade from its position on the ground right into his gloved hands. "Then it's a fight you'll get Ela."

"Ela?"

"You just called him Ela! You _do_ recognize him," Nex looked at Squall. He was even more shocked than before.

"Ela? There's no way."

"Oh, trust me, there's a way," said Axel as he uncrossed his arms and walked up to Nex and Squall.

"But you…you…I thought you-"

"No, I didn't. I'm standing right here in front of you. Nothing different about me."

"Well, actually Axel, that's not entirely true."

"Okay, so now we're Nobodies, but we're still the same people, right?"

"Right." Silence sank into the conversation. Squall gazed back and forth between Nex and Axel. It was taking him a moment to realize that his two friends from years ago had changed so much since then: They were Nobodies now.

"Come on," said Squall as he dismissed his sword, "I know everybody else will be happy to see you two. We have a lot to talk about."

"Squall?"

"Please, call me Leon."

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. A Nobody's Secrets

This one's uber long, but I hope its worth the read! (Okay, well, not as long as the NEXT one. -) Make sure you actually _read_ it too, cause there's a bunch of little stuff I put in there that will relate to future chapters. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yuffie! We've got company!" Squall, now Leon, casually walked through the wooden door of a lone house with Axel and Nex in tow. They looked at their new surroundings, taking it in quietly. A young girl, around sixteen, jumped out from behind a bookshelf to greet her guests. Cropped black hair, knee-high boots, a skirt, and midriff helped Nex recognize her as one of the girls from her dream. This was Yuffie.

"Hey Squall! Who might we have here?"

"I told you, it's Leon now."

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever. Wait, Squall! They're with the Organization! What the heck are you doing bringing them here?!" Nex and Axel both stood silently as they felt their history coming back to haunt them. Everyone seemed to be recognizing the stench of the Organization following them around.

"Yuffie, don't you recognize them?"

The girl named Yuffie squinted her eyes as she stared at Axel and Nex. Nex smiled a little but Axel crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Nope, don't have a clue."

"Yuffie?" started Nex. She came out from behind Leon and walked up to the girl. Her violet eyes were hopeful and pitiful at the same time. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Sorry, still don't know you."

"Aw come on!" yelled Axel. "I hardly recognized you, but I at least know who you are!"

"Oh shut-up Ela, I don't need any of your crap." Yuffie's eyes exploded open. She turned her head quizzically to the pyro. "Ela?"

"Took you long enough."

"No freakin' way!" The energetic teen sprang into Axel's arms like there was no tomorrow. "What in the world did you do to your hair?" Axel looked helpless as the life was squeezed out of him. Nex laughed at his expression. Leon only grinned.

"Uh, I think I…dyed it," said Axel in a grunting voice.

"Oh, who cares! You're back!" Yuffie continued to crush Axel with her hug but finally let him go. Axel clutched his chest and took in several deep breaths.

"Yeah, we're back alright," he said in between rasps, "hugs hurt then too."

"What about you? Who're you supposed to be?" asked Yuffie as she swiveled towards Nex.

"Picture me with blonde hair and you'll figure it out."

Yuffie held her chin in her hands as she thought to herself. Leon rolled his eyes.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Syd?"

"The one and only."

"AAHH!" Once again, Yuffie squealed and jumped right at Nex, squeezing her firmly. "You changed your hair too! What's with you guys?!"

"No…clue," Nex's muffled voice said, "But if you don't…let go…you'll never find out."

"Oops! Sorry! I keep on forgetting how hard I hug."

"That's okay, I forgot too." Within seconds, the old friends that Axel and Nex knew only through their memories were reunited. It was a strange feeling, to be with someone again in this time and place. Unfortunately, the two lonesome Nobodies were still under the repercussions of that exact emotion: loneliness. With only their Other's memories to guide them, Axel and Nex spoke only when the time was right. Leon and Yuffie didn't seem to notice but Axel and Nex were extremely reluctant. They knew that these people weren't really there friends; just memories that had been off in the background for quite some time. Leon was the only one so far who knew the truth about them. Sooner or later, they'd have to tell the others.

After nearly an hour, the four of them were content to be sitting in the cozy living room. A warm fire left them cheerful and feeling welcome in this strange home. Leon and Yuffie were positioned on two cushioned seats while Axel and Nex sat close to each other on the opposite couch. And, for that entire hour, Yuffie couldn't keep her excitement bottled up at any one moment.

"So where have you two been all this time? Did you get lost or something?"

"No, we just sort of, left," replied Axel to Yuffie's constant pestering. Both Nex and Axel knew that they were playing with their Other's personalities, but it seemed like the right thing to do since they were their other halves.

"It's been almost two years Ela. That's a pretty long time to get lost," retorted Leon in a gentle tone. He held back the knowledge of them being Nobodies and Axel and Nex were grateful.

Before Axel could reiterate a sarcastic comment, a knock at the door interrupted him. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other, both expecting the other to get up and answer it. Unwillingly, Leon made the first move. His shackled belts clanked as he moved. With a single swing of his arm, the wooden entrance had opened to reveal a young woman in her early twenties next to a man who was around the same age. The woman's long brown hair was held up my a massive pink bow and swiveled along her back in a twisting braid. Her bright dress fit her form perfectly. The man next to her looked fairly detached with his cerulean blue eyes off in the distance. His blonde hair spiked off in several directions and his dark blue and black outfit emanated his inner emotions.

"Squall, how are you?"

"Aerith, you're just in time. Look who we picked up on the streets." Leon moved out of their way to reveal the redheaded pyro and the young violet-haired reaper sitting silently on the couch. But, the silence was ended as the two Nobodies recognized their guests.

"Aerith? Is that you?" Nex lifted her Organization cloak to ease herself as she rose up off of the couch. Aerith squinted, trying to remember just who this girl was. She seemed so familiar.

"Sydney?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness!" Another hug. Nex gripped Aerith hard, nearly crying into her old friend's shoulder. The feelings that her Other was pressing upon her were rather intimidating. Just like when she and Axel had kissed for the first time. Her Other's strong feelings for Ela had compelled her to do some things she still wasn't sure about. She hadn't known Axel for very long, but that didn't mean that she couldn't still like him. And she only hoped that he felt the same way.

"You'll forgive me if I don't have a clue what's going on," Aerith said as she and Nex pulled back from their embrace.

"Well, we just sort of, showed up here. We didn't know that this was Radiant Garden. It looks so different now."

"We?"

"Me and Axel."

"Axel? Who's Axel?" Nex waved her arm towards the redhead on the couch, a slick grin fixed upon his face.

"Long time no see you two."

"Ela?

"Good to see you Aerith."

Hugs were abundant at this point. Axel seemed to be pleased with the reactions he was getting. As he hugged Aerith, he realized just how much he really missed being here. Or at least, how much his Other missed being here.

The young man that had previously been standing in the doorway approached Axel with a smug expression. Axel looked over Aerith's shoulder to see the blonde advance. As he let her go, a small silence was settled between the pyro and the blonde. They seemed to have a connection that the others didn't.

"Cloud."

"Ela." With a sense of recognition, Cloud appeared to know of Axel's plight. And Axel knew that he knew. But, instead of discussing it, Cloud moved beyond Axel and straight to Nexydys. The young redhead ignored his old friend's actions. He had to get used to being treated this way.

"Syd, I'm glad you're here," Cloud scooped Nex into his arms but kept his face plastered with impassiveness. He was extremely enigmatic for a man his age and his newfound compassion was surprising to everyone. Nex didn't seem to notice as she hugged him right back. Cloud was no different than what he had been two years ago. Axel still stood off to the side with his eyes narrowing. His altered humanity was being thrown into his face once again. In the end, he would have to except this counterfeit existence whether he wanted to or not.

"Me too! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Same here. It's good to have you back."

"How's your hunt going?"

Cloud's face darkened as they pulled away from their embrace. "Not as good as I had hoped, but I'll get him. He won't get away from me for long."

The room fell into a deep silence that hardly lasted two seconds when a burly man with bleach-enhanced blonde hair entered the room. A large piece of straw was flicking in and out of his mouth like a cigarette.

"What's the hold up Squall? Where's my food!" Cid. The old man still had his kicks. "Well I'll be. If it ain't ol' Sydney back to haunt me."

"Good to see you too Cid." The adult wasn't one for hugs, so they settled for a sarcastic smile between the two of them. Axel only grinned.

"You too Eails! What'd you two do? Decide to show up unannounced after two stinken' years?" With his hands on his bulky hips, Cid showed no remorse as he stared Axel down. Axel, however, showed extreme annoyance at his newfound nickname.

"Call me that again Cid, just try it."

"You know you were worried about us Cid, there's no denying it," Nex intervened. With Axel's fire abilities, this wooden house wouldn't stand a chance if he started to get angry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll consider it. Whelp! I've got some questions and there's plenty of time to get them answered."

"Yes, I think we all do," said Aerith. Each figure took their place in the living room: Yuffie and Aerith on the padded couch with Nex in the middle, Leon holding his usual spot up against one of the walls, Cid in his personal swivel chair (still with the straw hanging out of his mouth), while Cloud took a stance next to the outlying window. The skyline outside was darkening with the sunset while the castle in the distance still hung high. Axel walked up to his friend and stood next to him, knowing that they would get a conversation going eventually. Ela and Cloud had been good friends from the start; why not Axel too? The entire group prepared themselves for an exceptionally long, drawn out discussion.

- - - (3 hours later) - - -

"And ever since, Sora's been trying to fight the Nobodies and the Heartless with his Keyblade. He's succeeded so far, but…" Aerith paused to give Axel and Nex a minute to think about all that they had just heard. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"So, these Heartless are derived from the darkness in someone's heart, then the left over body is a Nobody?" Nex seemed to be intrigued in the conversation, yet it was very unsettling to hear that she not only had an Other but a Heartless as well.

"Yes, and Sora's Keyblade is one of the few weapons that can effectively destroy them. They've inhabited Hallow Bastion for some time now," The company didn't seem to notice the new name of their home. Radiant Garden was no longer existent, and nothing but Hallow Bastion remained. Aerith continued. "Around a year ago, Sora was here too, but he had to defeat an immense foe. She was trying to open the door to darkness but her effort was resisted and broken by Sora's will."

"But what about his friends? Did he ever find them?"

"Not sure," answered Yuffie, "What we do know is that Riku leant Maleficent a hand there for a while. And that Kairi girl turned out to be a princess of heart but as far as we know, she's back on their island. We haven't heard anything from Sora up till now."

"Really? He was here?"

"Yup, yesterday actually. He'll probably show up sooner or later to mooch off of us," Cid chewed on his straw as he talked. It was actually quite irritating.

"I'd love to meet him…" said Nex in a small voice. Their conversation had been fairly intense with all their talk of Heartless and Nobodies. It scared her a little, to think that the Keyblade could strike her down so easily. Then again, so could Squall's gunblade if the man so wished. Thankfully, his eased friendship with her was what held him back. Knowing the truth about Axel and Nex, Squall had kept to himself most of the time, letting out small comments here and there. But he knew that they had to tell their side of the story before the night was over.

"Well, we've told you everything we know," Squall said as he leaned up from the wall, one hand on his belted hip. "Now it's your turn."

Nex flushed. Axel remained still. They knew this was coming. But, their so-called friends needed to know the truth. Nex began.

"We're not really sure what happened, but…" Stopping mid-sentence only aroused the curiosity in the air. "Axel and I, we-"

"What's up with the new names Syd? That's the big thing I want to know." Leave it to Yuffie to ruin the moment.

"Yuffie," said Squall. The young teen looked up at the older man and instantly knew to be quiet.

"It's okay, I should be used to it," Nex heaved a sigh and, once again, began her story along with what she knew of Axel's. She knew that he wouldn't be saying much. "I remember being in Radiant Garden, I mean, Hallow Bastion, for a long time before any of this happened. You all were there of course, and it seemed like the perfect paradise. But…" Nex stopped again. She didn't want to be the one to tell them this. She wished that Axel would just jump in and save her from this humiliation, but she took it upon herself to finish. "We're not the same people you used to know."

"What do you mean by that Syd? You and Ela are pretty much the same two over-active teens we used to know," said Aerith with a grin of happiness. Nex didn't expect that smile to last for long.

"No, we're not. And my name's not Sydney either," Aerith seemed taken aback by Nex's sudden lash at her, but the young girl was only getting started. "I'm Nexydys. My name was given to me by a man named Xemnas, the leader of what you call Organization XIII." Slowly but surely, the crowd got on to what she was saying. Squall and Cloud were the only ones who didn't seem surprised.

"We're Nobodies now."

The reaction that Nex got from her unexpected comment was less hateful than she thought. Yuffie and Aerith were a little stunned and Cid nearly lost his straw piece. Axel had walked up behind Nex and stood over her protectively. The silence that came after the fact was hard to sit with.

"Well? Say something!"

No one said anything.

"We may be Nobodies, but we have Ela and Sydney's memories. Isn't that kind of like being them?" Nex knew that it was a lie through and through. She didn't expect any of her old friends - correction, any of Sydney's old friends to believe her or even help them at this point.

"We're not welcome here, are we?"

"No! Syd- I mean Nexydys, you two are…" Aerith had broken the silence of her comrades but was still at a loss for words.

"That's a major surprise to me. Never would-a guessed it; not in a million years," said Cid.

"You two are still our friends, Nobody or Human," Aerith said it half-heartedly.

"I'm not sure what to say Syd," Yuffie had calmed down enough to make mature comments and was now acting more her age. "You still seem like the same ol' girl I knew back in the days. What's the difference?"

"We don't have any hearts Yuffie. That's the difference." Nex slapped the information right into their faces. It hurt to come to terms with who she really was, especially when it was in front of people she and her Other considered family.

The older pyro was tempted to swing Nex up from out of the chair and right out the door. He was getting impatient. But, just like Nex, he also wanted that sense of belonging that he had felt through his memories. His Other had helped him to realize that. All eyes in the room lay on Nex.

"We're still your friends Nex, nothing will ever change that." Squall had known the whole time, but the loving look in his cerulean eyes was enough to make Nex melt where she sat. Instead of melting, she started crying. Aerith held her close as she would a real friend.

"Nex, we're still here for you. Both you and Axel," the young girl's bright brown eyes switched up to where Axel stood. He wanted to hold her too, but he knew this wasn't the right time. His jaded eyes gazed at Nex affectionately. The tear-shaped streaks under his eyes glistened in the fire light.

"I'll still call you Syd if that'll make you feel any better," Yuffie said in a caring tone. Squall even laughed at her comment.

"Same here," he said. He smiled at the lone redhead that stood over the couch. Cloud kept his position in the corner. He had known as well. A small hunch he had had told him the truth right away. He hadn't been surprised at all. In fact, he had known for a very long time what had happened to Ela all those years ago. He knew…because he had been there.

- - - (2 hours later) - - -

"This is just like old times." The smell of steak and salad wafted in from the kitchen. Cid had taken up the obligation to make a late dinner (and dessert). The entire group, including the two hesitant Nobodies, had made their way into the kitchen. All of them except Cid (cooking maliciously) and Axel and Cloud were seated at the round table in the center. The pyro and the enigma stood respectively gazing out the window like they had been in the other room. They each had something to say to the other, but neither was willing to start the conversation.

"Yeah, it is," Nex answered Aerith. Pretending to be Sydney when she wasn't had obviously broken the group's hearts. It didn't take much to make that obvious to her.

"Don't take it too hard Syd! You're still the same nut we used to know!" Yuffie had returned to her energetic self with the littlest bit of strawberry ice cream.

Squall piped up. "Is there anything you remember Syd? Anything before you became a Nobody?"

"Not really, no. It's mostly scattered remains of Sydney's old past. I'm not even sure how I got them. I had a dream and all of you were there, and now we're here. It's really strange."

"Well, I guess it would be," said Aerith in her usual tone. "Being a Nobody must be really hard on the both of you. Without your hearts, the emotions being expressed by your memories must be difficult to control, let alone understand."

"You're telling me," Nex blushed at Aerith's comment. It reminded her of that same kiss that had occupied her mind ever since it happened. Aerith was right; their emotions were very hard to control, especially when they weren't theirs.

Axel wasn't paying attention. He was conscious of only his own thoughts at the moment. He was thinking too much, but there was so much to take in. How can he not think about this place? This moment? These people? He ran his stressed arm through his spiked hair and sighed. Cloud noted this. His old friend was in trouble. Therefore, while the others had their conversation, he and Axel had theirs.

"You haven't changed much."

"Oh really? And does the fact that I'm a Nobody mean nothing to you?" Axel didn't mean to be so abusive but that was how he was feeling. It didn't take much to make it obvious.

"No, it means something.

"Okay then."

"But not what you think."

Axel was now curious beyond repair. Looking at Cloud sparked numerous questions in his head.

"Ela, or Axel, whatever you want to be called, I'm still your friend. Not much has changed in that respect."

"Yeah, well, I guess you're sort of right."

"I am right. Get it through your thick skull."

Axel laughed. Laughed like he hadn't laughed in a long time. It was good to be here, in this place and time and surrounded by people that he knew. People who could really feel their emotions instead of pretending to have them at all.

"Sure, I can do that." But, his giggles didn't last. Before long, everything washed over Axel's thoughts again. There was so much to handle…

Cloud decided to end the silence with a few questions of his own. He could hear Squall in the background offering Nex and Axel a place to stay. He hoped, for their sake, that she would accept his offer.

"Ela."

"What?"

"Does she know?" Cloud's eyes reverted from the ground up to Axel. The redhead closed his own.

"Know what?"

"You know what. Does she know about them?" Axel held his eyes shut and arms crossed. Cloud wouldn't let him avoid the subject that easily. "Does she know about Ansem's apprentices?"

Axel sighed.

"Does she know what happened to them?"


	12. Dreams

A cute section, and a good one for you folks into the lovey-duvey stuff. Hope ya'll like.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH. Probably never will.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry but we've only got one room left. One of us can give ours up if you want."

"That's okay, we'll be fine," answered Axel. Nex was relieved. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be all alone in a room that wasn't her own. That and she wanted Axel by her side, just in case.

"And there's only one bed."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to do that," said Nex.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Nex looked at him quizzically.

"Okay, come on. I'll show you your room." Leon walked steadily down the long hallway and passed several wooden doors before he stopped at one. The door was a bluish color with a light hint of black and white. It seemed a bit out of place here. Leon took out a small set of keys from his jacket pocket and opened up the lock. The room inside was a little ordinary; a long bed with white sheets and a few pillows, a chest of drawers, a bathroom to the side, a long mirror beside the bed, and a window off to the left that looked out on the skyline. But for now, neither of them cared. All they wanted to do was sleep. "I'll have Yuffie bring in some extra clothes and blankets for you two."

"Thanks, for putting us up Squall. I mean, Leon," Nex said correcting herself.

"It's no big deal. You two are our friends. You deserve it." And with that being said, he walked out of the room.

Nex and Axel gazed at their surroundings and slowly took it all in. Axel walked right up to the window and found himself staring at the outside world. The remains of Radiant Garden's castle stood off in the distance, right in front of the setting sun.

"So much has changed since we left."

Nex contemplated to herself in the corner. She knew it too. A lot had changed and their memories could prove it. Unfortunately, their memories weren't theirs, but their Others'. They didn't have anything to miss, to enjoy, or even to love. She felt a dark presence entrap the place where her heart should have been. She _did_ miss this place but she knew that feeling wasn't really there. It probably never would be.

She turned off to the side and walked into the bathroom, readying herself for an extremely long, hot shower. She felt as if she needed to cleanse herself. Maybe this could do the trick.

- - - - - - - - - -

For nearly an hour Nex let the hot water run over her protesting body. The aches and pains of the past few days had taken their toll on her. It was amazing just how much had happened in that short period of time. She had learned so much but there was still a lot she didn't know. She wasn't sure if she even _wanted_ to know.

She wrapped up her body with a long, blue towel and starting drying her hair with her hands. Slowly walking out of the fogged bathroom, Nex noticed a pair of baggy cotton jeans and a white tank top lying on the bed. She smiled. Her old friends had some consideration after all. Throwing off the towel, she pulled on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. Her violet eyes glanced at each detail, critiquing every mistake. Her hair was too long, her nose was too big, her shoulders were too broad. Everything that Nex saw in that mirror was wrong. She began to despise her reflection with a burning passion. How was it that Axel could love this thing in the mirror? This pale mirage of a person? Nex felt like she wasn't even there.

"I think you look just fine."

Nex recognized the voice but kept her eyes on the doppelganger girl that stood in front of her. Axel walked up to Nex after shutting the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't think staring at yourself is going to change anything."

"Neither do I."

"Come on, you don't look _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah?" Nex swiveled and finally looked directly at Axel. He had changed clothes too. Unfortunately, they were not to her liking and probably not to his either. His chest was bare and rippling with his lean muscles. Nex started blushing when she saw him but it didn't last for long. His bottom half wore a pair of slack jeans with small bird-like creatures revolving around them. Nex remembered them as something called chocobos. But what caught her eyes the most? The small birds were pink.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Nex's sour attitude instantly gave way to laughter. She fell hard on the bed because of her hysterics.

"Hey! It was all they had, okay? I'm just glad I don't have to wear that damn cloak anymore."

Nex was still giggling, but managed to suppress it long enough to talk. "Where's your shirt supposed to be?"

"Oh that? Squall tried to talk me into this really freaky looking thing but the pink pants were already crossing the line." The redhead made his journey from the door over to the window. Underneath it were around ten blankets and pillows. He grabbed the first sheet and started arranging his bed on the wooden floor boards.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed? I can take the floor if you want," she asked. Her laughing had stopped and now she lay comfortably on the bed, watching Axel as he worked.

"You kidding? I'm fine Nex, don't worry about me."

"Alright." She wanted to protest but she also didn't want to argue. In truth, she wasn't in the mood. Placing her hands behind her head, Nex leaned back as far as she could until her spine touched the wall. Suddenly, a thought from the back of her mind leaped to the forefront. Something that everyone back at the Castle seemed to know; everyone but her that is.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Number XIII?"

Axel went rigid. His face was totally blank with the exception of his eyes. Extreme sadness was reflected in them. He dropped the blanket in his hand when he heard her words.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it something I shouldn't know? Is he dangerous?"

In a flash of red, Axel had whirled around to face her. "No! It's just," He rubbed his temples and sighed deeply, "I just don't want you involved, okay?"

Nex dropped her head onto the nearest pillow. What was he trying to hide? "Demyx knew something about it," she muttered.

Another sigh. He couldn't keep this away from her for very long. Eventually, she'd have to know. The only downside was his participation in Number XIII's affairs. They had been friends after all. Sucking in as much air as he could, he prepared himself to retell the saddening story that had put him in this situation. He calmly walked over to the bed, lifted his feet over the edge, and sat down cross-legged on the sheets. Nex leaned up from her position.

"Nex, I really shouldn't be telling you this but," Axel seemed to be talking to the wall instead of to Nexydys. His eyes looked like they were off in their own world, in a completely different place.

"You don't have to tell me anything Axel. I probably shouldn't have asked."

"No, you need to know." He sighed again. This was going to be hard on him, but it needed to be done. "I've got to tell somebody."

Nex perked up, listening intently to his every word.

"You were there in Twilight Town, remember?"

"Twilight Town?"

"It's a world with a never-ending sunset. It was made that way. You saw me there."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"The kid I was fighting? Well, he…" Nex could tell that this was painful for the redhead. He looked like he didn't even want to be here right now. "He's Number XIII. I was ordered to bring him back to the Organization, but he fought me for it."

"Huh? He was apart of the Organization?"

"Yeah, he was our final member. But that was a long time ago. About a year actually. He was in Twilight Town the day that I found him." Axel laughed a little as he reminisced over these old memories. "That was the beginning of our friendship. I took him up to the top of the Town Tower. I even bought him some ice cream, just to show that I was trying to help him out. We hung out whenever we got the chance. But…" Axel closed his eyes. Nex was going to prod him for more information, but she held back. "He kept on pulling away from me as the days wore on. He acted like we had never met or even been friends before. I tried as hard as I could to keep him from doing something stupid but, eventually…"

Nex finished the sentence for him. "He left, didn't he?"

Axel nodded. "He wanted to find his Other so badly, and there were so many things that I had to keep from him because of Xemnas's orders. His whole life was a mystery to him. He didn't even know he _had_ an Other until I told him. He just thought he had a Heartless and that was it. In a way, I don't really blame him for leaving. I just wish he would've said something."

"But why were you fighting him? Did he do something bad before he left?"

"No. Xemnas, well, he ordered me to bring him back to the Organization or…Or kill him."

Nex gasped at this. She understood that Xemnas would want to rid himself of a rebel member, but he wanted to kill a kid? Why would he do that?

"He was a keyblade wielder too, just like Sora." Now _that_ made more sense. Xemnas would want a keyblade wielder on his side, on the Organization's side.

"He's actually Sora's Other, but I don't think he knew that. They ordered me to destroy him, but I couldn't do it." Once again, Axel seemed to be extremely distant. He was looking at a faraway place that Nex couldn't see. He acted like he was talking to himself. "I just, I couldn't do it." He held his head in his hands with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nex wasn't sure what to do for him. She picked herself up and plopped down next to him.

"Axel, what can I do to help? I didn't really know him, but I don't want you to be upset over his decision. He made the choice to leave on his own. There was nothing you could do."

"But I almost killed him! I can't believe…" There, in that moment, Axel woke up from his trance and looked right at Nex.

"The fact is you didn't. You should be happy about that." Nex gazed at her lap. She didn't mean to bring up painful memories. They were too much for him to handle. "I'm sorry for asking you. I didn't mean-"

"Nex, it's not your fault. It's mine. I wanted to keep his friendship so badly that I was willing to do anything to keep him in my life. I over did it. But I'll get him back somehow." His emerald eyes narrowed. "I've got to try." Axel started laughing off the aches that he was feeling in the pit of his chest. It didn't do him much good, but it made him feel better when he laughed. Even if the emotions were fleeting and gone in a few seconds, they were better than nothing. He looked up at Nex and saw that she was still pitying herself. Her violet eyes had gained the same sadness that he had just let go.

"Hey," he started, "Let's get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Now Nex appeared to be in her own distant place. When Axel told her about Number XIII, she thought about some of the things she could've done when she was surrounded by the Organization. Why didn't she do the same things? Why didn't she just get up and leave? If it was possible, she could have probably found her Other too. She could've been whole again…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Just wondering if you were still awake or not."

"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep when Squall snores so loud."

Her laugh. It echoed through the room gently and lay on the air even after she had finished. Axel bathed in that laugh. But it was over just as quickly as it had begun. He relished that moment when she would laugh again, like the way she did earlier. She had so much life in her when she laughed.

"I didn't hear him snoring. Does it rumble through the floor boards or something?"

"Yup."

Nex laughed again, but not as hard this time. Her difficulties still plagued her. Everything swarmed her and swallowed her up like she was nothing more to them than a childish play thing. Rolling over in her sheets to face him, she propped her hand up underneath her head. They each listened to the sound of the other breathe.

"Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"What are those tattoos on your face?"

"Oh, these?" replied the redhead, touching several fingers up to his cheekbones. The scar-like paintings had adorned his face ever since he could remember. "I've had them for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. Ela had them too, so I figured they might mean something."

"Really? Well, I remember Vexen always wanting to know what they were," Axel snorted at the thought of the brainy Nobody. "He kept asking to surgically remove them so he could perform neuro-whatever tests on them. I don't know how much crazier that man could have gotten. But it's weird that you mention it. Even Zexion wanted to know how I got them, but I never could give anybody an answer."

"Ela used to have crescent ones, right underneath his eyes and up around his cheeks. He was constantly smiling and every time he did, you could see those tattoos as bright as day," Nex answered, partially in her own little fantasy world.

"Hmm…I guess since Ela had crescent ones, they could refer to happiness. That particular spot on the face is where the jaw muscles connect to help us smile."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Like I said; too much time around Vexen."

"But, yours are tear-shaped. Does that mean something bad?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Besides, I haven't had too many bad things happen to me lately." Axel stared straight at Nex with a whole-hearted grin. She blushed as he spoke.

"But really, do you think they mean something?"

"Well, tear-shaped or not, they won't change who I am. I hardly even notice these tats anyway." But, deep within her heartless heart, Nex couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding. It was like Axel was destined for something far worse than anyone could realize. Somewhere in the future timeline, he would be experiencing the worst of all his emotions; pain. And she was right there in the middle of it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Memory of a Tragedy

Since I haven't updated in a while, I decided to give you a double-header. Yes folks, this particular chapter is actually two chapters in one. Thank you for your patronage and I hope ya'll like!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light of daybreak was enough to wake the dead. A tired Nobody lifted his stiff spine away from the blanket-lined floor. His spiky red hair left a deep impression on the pillows. As he gradually lifted his eyelids, he realized that he had a small arm around his waist, one that wasn't his own. He turned, prepared to attack, but instead noticed Nex, sleeping soundly next to him. Axel laughed.

_She must have crawled in some time last night,_ he thought to himself. She looked so comfortable there next to him that he didn't want to disturb her. Small pieces of her violet hair lay across his back and over the top of his warm skin. The thought of staying here with her nagged at the back of his mind, but he dismissed it. He needed to take care of some things first.

With a careful tug, Axel lifted Nex's arm from off of him and laid it gently beside her. She immediately reined it in along with any of the remaining sheets. Then, she turned herself over and onto her side, away from Axel's gaze. He grinned. She looked so innocent when she slept. He himself stepped away from the bed and cautiously walked over the creaking wood. Before he reached the door, he remembered that he still wore an extremely idiotic outfit. He didn't have much choice but to wear the same clothes he had on when he first came; the Organization's cloak. With a large amount of regret, he pulled it over his reluctant shoulders. Too many memories lay within this coat.

Axel looked back at Nex before he walked out the awaiting door. She was still asleep, hidden somewhere beneath the myriads of covers. Just as a quick good-bye, he leaned over her pure figure and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He smiled, and left her in the care of his old friends. He knew that she'd be safe here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quiet footsteps and leveled breathing made sure that Axel was able to get out of the small house without waking anyone. He had walked past everyone's rooms and snuck a peak at them in their bedside positions, each of which were hilarious in their own way. Yuffie was sprawled across the entire bed with her drool hanging off the side. Cid was still munching on his straw piece but his bed was none too clean. Squall had a serious case of snore-syndrome. Cloud was actually the only one not in his room. Axel reasoned to himself that he was already awake. Not a surprise at all.

"I wouldn't go outside in that if I were you." Axel spun on his heel to face a mop of blonde hair, standing right behind him.

"You shouldn't be wearing the Organization's outfit here. They'll know what you're up too." Cloud Strife held out a bundle of clothes folded neatly in his hands. "Put this on. I'll meet you outside."

"Hey! Wait up! What's going on?" But Cloud didn't hear him. Or so Axel thought. He sifted through the stack of wool in his gloved hands and walked up to the nearest bathroom to change. Cloud was right; the Organization wasn't very popular in areas like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel strolled right outside, strutting with his new clothes. Unlike his other ones, these seemed to fit him very well, leveling out in just the right places. A light pair of black jeans held up against his strong legs easily. A basic green muscle shirt covered his upper body and made his emerald eyes pop. A white buckled, sleeveless vest was over the top of that. Enormous combat boots topped it all off. Axel had chose to accent his new look with a pair of chained bracelets, each of which had several spikes revolving around the outside. He had had the jewelry stuffed inside his coat for the longest time but had never thought to actually wear them. A green and white bandana had been in the pile, but he'd decided against it, wanting his bright red hair to shine in the sun. After all, he had to look unique in this place.

Axel took a deep breath, his chest heaving, and looked around.

"Cloud?" The older of the two men gazed up briefly. Cloud's long black cape billowed in the steady wind.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going to search your past. Whatever happened to you wasn't an accident."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell a lot just by looking at you, Ela. You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!"

"Then tell me what happened that night you disappeared."

"I, I…"

"Exactly. Let's go."

"Wait a sec, what about Sephiroth?" The blonde stopped in his tracks, a dark expression covering his face. He didn't turn to face Axel, but appeared only to acknowledge himself.

"I'm hoping to see him somewhere along the way. Come on." Axel didn't hesitate to follow Cloud on this newfound journey. But, it seemed to him that Cloud was hiding something as well. What it was had yet to be told.

- - - - - - - - - - -

In the middle of Hollow Bastion lay the shopping area. Not much resonated in this place but fair trade and exchange of needed items. Axel was surprised to see duck-like creatures running several of the businesses.

"Cloud, what the heck is all this about? Do we really need to go walking around this place just to look for something that doesn't exist?"

"Yes, we do. I want to know, and I bet you do too. There's no denying it."

"Sure, whatever."

"Ela! You've got to be kidding me. You're running around with the Nobody of your old girlfriend, and she wants to know what happened to you too. What's wrong with you? Don't you want to know your past?"

"I don't have a past Cloud! I'm a Nobody, remember?" Cloud was taken aback from his friend's outburst, but calmly took the situation in strides. He turned and headed back in the direction he had first been traveling.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Axel scoffed at Cloud's ambition. How in the world could a Nobody like him end up a Somebody? It just wasn't possible. The pyro followed his friend, not really having a choice in the matter. The tight boots clanked against the stone ground as he walked.

Before they could leave the area, Axel couldn't help but notice two children run by. One had a plume of gray-silver hair with a complicated outfit. The other had bright yellow hair that was cut neatly around his face. Without staring, Axel could just barely make out a tail following the boy as he ran. He looked away, not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable.

"Whoa!" In that brief second, Axel had toppled over onto the concrete in a pile of dust. His sore bottom clamored in pain. "Jeez! What the heck was that?!"

"Kuja! Zidane!" Cloud yelled in the direction of the kids. They each stopped in their tracks and turned back to face him. Cloud's mature air was obviously in effect here.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Strife, sir. We didn't see him there," said the one with graying hair. His light-colored eyes gazed in Axel's direction.

"Yeah, it won't happen again," said the other. They dropped their heads apologetically, but Cloud wouldn't let them go that easily.

"Just be more careful," he stated, "In fact, you two should be heading home." The two boys looked at Cloud like he had just told them to jump off a cliff.

"Now."

"Aww!"

"Aww!"

"Go on."

"Yes, Cloud."

"Yes, Cloud."

With a small grin tugging at the sides of his mouth, Cloud stared after the boys, making sure they were actually going home. A laugh hid itself in that grin. Axel groaned as he propped himself up. He swept his hands over his dirty outfit and tried to dust it out.

"You really are a softy, you know that?"

Cloud's smile disappeared.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't long before the two men had arrived at their destination: a lone trail leading to an enlarged, gold-framed gate. An ominous shadow loomed over its doors. They had come across at least a mile's worth of construction on the way. Axel had no idea just how much damage the past few years events had caused. It took him longer to realize that this place where he was standing was where Master Ansem had first begun his experiments.

"This is-"

"Where the first six Organization members were born…

And you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

With slow movements, Nex arose from her slumber. The sheen from the sun nearly blinded her as she opened her sleepy eyes. She groaned when her back protested in pain. The hard floor had really done a number on her. Carefully, Nex pulled away the warm sheets, revealing the rest of her tired body. She had hoped to wake up with her arms wrapped around a spunky redhead, but Axel was nowhere to be found. She sighed to herself, contemplated staying in bed the rest of the day, and then decided to at least get up and have some breakfast.

_Maybe Squall will cook something this time around,_ she thought. Nex didn't mind Cid's concoctions, but she still had fond memories of Squall's ability to make a mean omelet. Nex eased herself out of the room and headed straight for the makeshift kitchen. To her surprise, Squall wasn't cooking, but Aerith was. The older woman sent a sweet smile in Nex's direction.

"Good morning! Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Nex said, returning the grin. "Hey, do you know what happened to Axel? He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"I think he and Cloud went out for some fresh air."

"Oh. Okay."

There was no doubt that Aerith had noticed that subtle hint of loneliness emanating from her old friend.

"Hey," she started. Nex looked up at Aerith, the gentle aroma of raspberry jam wafting in from the stove. "They'll be back in no time. Don't worry about it." Aerith had hoped that would cheer the younger girl up for the time being, but Nex still had the expression of sadness in her eyes. "Why don't we go do something? Together?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I haven't been out and about for a long time now."

"Okay! But what about Leon and the others?"

"Let's let them sleep. After all, you remember what Cid's like when he doesn't get his 'beauty naps.'" The giggles of the two girls echoed throughout the entire kitchen area.

Aerith quickly made a fresh batch of toast for the both of them to eat on the go while Nex changed into a nicer outfit. Yuffie had given her an even baggier pair of jeans that were extremely comfortable yet could still be used easily in fighting. They hung off of her waist, being held up by a very loose black and white belt. A light, sleeveless midriff fell off of her shoulders but looked good on her, at least according to Axel, who had seen her trying it on earlier in the night. Aerith had presented her with a few additions of her own; a bright red, pendent necklace and several dangling wristbands.

"Also, Syd?"

"Yeah? Whoa, cool!" Aerith had been empty-handed only moments before, but was now holding a small, but lethal, two-foot long dagger. Red and black tassels wrapped around the blade's hilt in an elegant fashion while their ends hung off the side.

"A katana, one that Cloud wished for you to have long before you and Ela had disappeared. He just never had the courage to give it to you. 'Too afraid you'd hurt yourself' he always said."

"But, I'm not qualified to handle a sword."

"Sure you are! You and Cloud used to practice all the time," Nex blinked in confusion. Aerith sighed, and smiled. "When you worked with Master Ansem, you were always surrounded by the big boys. Cloud, Squall, and especially Ela never were too fond of that idea, even though you told us you were friends with them. So, Cloud decided to teach you self defense. Ela watched over you wherever you went, and so did Squall. Cloud taught you both hand-to-hand and sword combat. Eventually, you could take down any man twice your size. Don't you remember?"

Nex stood in her own thoughts for a few seconds, trying as hard as she could to bring back the memories she wanted. _Cloud…he taught me how to fight?_ Little by little, Nexydys remembered. Every technique, every swing, every block, every strategy to beat your enemy; it all steadily came back to her, bit by bit. Aerith handed her the sword, no doubt in her mind that Nex knew what she doing. Taking the tassel ends, she tied the knife onto her belt, letting it hang off her thigh. Although she was reluctant to use it, Nex couldn't help but feel a little safer with it swinging by her side.

"Alright, let's get going."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Aerith? What's been happening since we left?"

The two girls had had their share of fun for the day, but were still enjoying the blissful night-time happenings of Hollow Bastion. Nex had greeted all her old friends, including the ever-thoughtful moogles who ran the synthesis shops. _So many memories, so many wonderful memories_…, she thought to herself. _But, none of them are mine to enjoy._ Nex never knew just how much her memories didn't mean a thing. There was nothing left to her existence but sadness. Thankfully for her, Aerith didn't let her down. Friends were always there, and could never leave you, no matter how hard you tried.

"Well, Squall never gave up trying to find the both of you. None of us did, in fact. But, a short while after you disappeared, so did Hollow Bastion."

"What?"

"It was swallowed by the darkness, and for a short time, we were all relocated to other worlds. Luckily, Squall, Yuffie, Cid and I were all taken to the same world. Cloud, however, had to find his way here on his own. You don't know how hard it was to lose you both, let alone Cloud too." Aerith's head dipped as her tone of voice came down. Nex always suspected something between Aerith and Cloud but had neglected to mention it. Although, it wasn't really any of her business. Aerith and Cloud had their connections, the same as she and Axel.

"But," she continued, "Sora showed up with the keyblade. Master Ansem had told all of us about the power of the keyblade before, so, we told Sora about it. Even Squall was surprised that one so young could attain its power."

"Sora's too young?"

"Yes, its ten years too early for a boy like him to wield it, or so Ansem said. None of us ever doubted him though. He had friends with him, friends of King Mickey. You remember him, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Oh well," said Aerith with a light laugh. "He should be visiting sometime soon. Same goes for Sora."

"Really? Alright!"

"Well, actually, every time Sora shows up, it usually means a problem with the Heartless or the Nobodies." Aerith didn't notice the sting of pain Nex was feeling at the thought of Nobodies being killed off by a mere boy. She did, however, acknowledge that very fact. "I'm sorry you have to be involved with this."

"It's not your fault." Nex kept her broiled emotions bottled up inside, letting them simmer out in the shadows of her mind. Aerith continued with her story.

"But, nevertheless, the two creatures have become a problem. I guess that's why Sora appeared in the first place. Even Master Ansem left, saying he was going to try and solve the mystery of Heartless and Nobodies, but that he had to do so elsewhere. According to him, he took his apprentices along for the trip. He never asked where you went. I wonder if he knew what happened all along," Aerith's voice trailed off. Nex didn't break the sudden silence between them. But Aerith's perky attitude kept up. "Do you think everyone's alright? Ansem's apprentices I mean."

"I…I really don't know. I miss them all. Especially Ienzo. He and I always got along really well," Nex laughed for the first time in a while. "Ela wasn't a big fan of that."

"I can imagine."

"Me, Braig, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, and even Xehanort; we all loved being apart of that world, full of research and science. The things we wanted to know about the heart were being discovered one by one. It was all such a dizzying experience, but I wanted to stay there for as long as I could." Nex's own voice became distant as she reminisced. All those people she knew were no where to be found. Would she ever meet them again? Were they anywhere near? Would they even recognize her now?

Nexydys turned her tired head to Aerith, who also seemed to be in her own little world. She smiled all the same.

"I think you'll see them again Syd," Aerith commented, as if she could read Nex's thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said, gazing up towards the evening sky. It darkened slowly, going into the calming serenity between light and darkness; twilight. Nex couldn't really remember another time where she had felt this comfortable, this loved.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

A midnight black portal, swimming in darkness, suddenly appeared on front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. The figure that stepped out was wearing the accursed cloak of Organization XIII.

Aerith had no idea how he had gotten so close without her knowing it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Nexydys, but playtime is over," said a tempting voice, heavily layered with a British accent.

Nex immediately whipped out the dagger Aerith had given her. Even if she couldn't remember everything about using it properly, she could still cause some pretty good bruises.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I'm not going to stand around waiting for you to switch over to our side. So…"

Before Nex knew what was happening, the figure had taken off through his black abyss. She was relieved, to say the least. Even Aerith let out a small breath. The older girl wasn't much of a fighter, although she would still give anything to defend her friends.

A gloved hand whipped out of nowhere, only to grab Nexydys around the mouth, muffling her silent screams. Another muscled arm wrapped around her lower body, holding her firmly in place. A squeal passed between Aerith's lips as the man knocked her to the ground before she could do anything.

"…I guess I'll just force you."

Aerith glanced back up at Nexydys before the figure had escaped. The look of fear in her eyes was intoxicating.

Then, they were gone.

Aerith stared, dumbfounded, at the spot where she and Nex had been standing only moments before. The small dagger, a gift from Cloud to Nex, was laying on the ground, just out of her reach.

Standing up straight, Aerith was still surprised and angry at herself for not defending her friend when she had the chance. She picked up the sword, looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed (which she should have done beforehand), and immediately took off running towards the city.


	14. Wakeup

Wow...I'm really late on this one. I apologize majorly to my fans. I just hadn't realized how long it had been since I had updated. Whoops! Won't do it again...I think...Um...I don't think it would be polite to ask for reviews now...Give em if ya want, but I don't expect many. I hope you like this chapter. It's very fast-paced so be prepared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me? You want to say that again?"

"I said, you were born here, Ela. Or should I say Axel instead?"

"There's no way! How in the world could I have been created here? This is where the 'Master' did his research. Why would he be creating Nobodies?"

"I never said it was Ansem."

"Oh really? Care to explain?"

"…I'd rather not."

"Cloud! I have a right to know!"

"Two minutes ago, you didn't _want_ to know!"

Silence again. Axel was taken aback by his so-called friend's outburst, holding back his own insulting reiterations. Cloud sighed at this sudden emotional break he was having. These types of moments didn't happen too often for him.

"Come on. I'll show you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel was in awe. Everything he saw, all the information he was taking in was overwhelming. But there was still emptiness in his mind, making him think that there was more to the story than Cloud was telling. Through intricate hallways they walked. Covering the tan-colored walls were pipes of varying sizes, all leading them to one ominous door.

Cloud walked up, turned the knob, and opened it.

Broken bookshelves, scattered papers, and a single exotic desk and chair were all that remained inside. But, Axel ignored all that. The one thing that caught his eye was a large picture on the far wall, portraying someone very familiar.

Recognition stunned him for a split second.

"That's….That's…."

Cloud turned back to him, his expression completely blank. He wasn't sure whether he should just tell his old friend the entire story, or let him find out on his own. Either way, it would be hard to except.

"This is Ansem's private study room. Before he left, this place held a large amount of importance for his students, along with the rest of us," Axel's eyebrows met as the memories flooded back. He remembered. _Everything_. "You remember it, don't you?"

"Maybe. I just," Axel started, "I just don't understand all of it."

"Two years ago, Ansem's apprentices started experiments without their Master's guidance. Ansem never knew until it was too late. The King came to aid with the disaster that was to follow, but there was nothing any of us could do. By then, Sydney had disappeared and you had become a loner, traversing the town by yourself. Many of us thought that you were just grieving, yet you wouldn't let us help you. Then, we found out just what Ansem's apprentices had been doing."

"And what were they doing, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Cloud stared half-heartedly in Axel's direction. Axel didn't realize it, but Cloud was very serious about this whole situation. "Experiments of the heart."

"Wasn't that what they were doing in the first place? What's the big deal?"

"If you had been there, you would have known exactly what the big deal was. They were turning themselves into Heartless, just so they could study how darkness entered the heart. Then, in turn, their Nobodies came into being. You yourself should be familiar with them."

"The first six members of Organization XIII."

"Mmm."

"And me? You said something about me being born here?"

"…I did."

"Yeah? And?"

"…You were one of their experiments Ela. Your Superior is the one who did that to you. I had to watch you turn into a Heartless, and then you, Axel, came into being. I was there the whole time. I just can't…I can't believe I didn't do anything to stop him."

"Cloud, I, well, I, um…"

"No. Don't say a word. It happened. It's over. There's not much we can do about it. All we can do now is keep the two of you safe, and stop Organization XIII at all costs."

Axel had to admit, he was sort of expecting this. How could he not? Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, had killed Ela, bringing his Nobody out into the real world. It wasn't impossible.

No. Not impossible at all.

Cloud turned, and left the room, leaving Axel behind. Neither of them were prepared for the news that was awaiting them when they returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was only a matter of time until Cloud and Axel had arrived back at the old house they were all staying in. Comfortable, cozy, and warm were all good words to describe it. Unfortunately, the static in the air was dizzying, telling Axel that there was something wrong.

Very wrong.

Inside, a fire flickered in the background, threatening to go out. The distinct shadows of Aerith, Squall, Yuffie, and Cid held their respective positions. Aerith's small, choked sobs echoed off the walls. Yuffie was over her, comforting her in the best way she could. Cid was typing away codes and keys into the base computer, searching desperately for something. Squall paced back and forth between two walls, his hand up to his temples like he was suffering from a severe headache.

"Not again, not again…" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey guys!" Axel said cheerily, despite the depressed tone of the room. "We miss something?" But even Cloud was silent. Aerith had never cried, not in all the years he had known her. It just wasn't in her nature. What could possible make her cry like that?

"He just…He just…took her," Aerith started, as if to answer Cloud's mental questions. "I…I couldn't…" The young woman held her knees to her chest, cupping herself into a tiny cocoon-like state. Yuffie felt powerless, helpless.

"Wait, took what? Who?" asked the oblivious redhead.

Squall sighed and looked up to face Axel and Cloud.

"They took her Ela. She's gone."

Axel's face blanked. He stood still for a few seconds longer, but immediately took off, slamming the door on his way out. No one bothered to follow him. They all knew where he was going. They knew what he was going to do.

Wondering the streets of his hometown, Axel's rage hurtled back in forth inside his mind. He couldn't contain it any longer. Lighting a flame within his left hand, he threw it headlong at one of the construction piles. Barrels, leftover wood, and haystacks lit the night air with their fiery blaze. But it wasn't enough.

Axel knew that it was the Organization behind this. They were getting him back for disobeying orders. But this was taking it too far. Taking Nex was the last straw. He had put up with all their other self-respecting crap, but he wouldn't stand on the sidelines any longer. Axel meant business and he knew exactly how to prove it to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nex couldn't help but get annoyed. She had been taken captive. Again. Annoyance was in her nature at this point.

_What is this…the third time? Jeez, I must have a problem or something_.

What was bothering her most was that Nexydys half-expected to be captured. It was like a dark omen that lay before her after Demyx had left. Had he said something? Was that how the Organization found them? No, Demyx would never betray them. It just wasn't like him to do that. But how else could they have found out where they were?

_Xemnas must have some sort of spy watching our every move_…

Nex nearly forgot about Axel. What was he doing while she was holed up in this cage? Was he looking for her? Was he searching everywhere for her? It gave her courage that the one man she knew and trusted with her life just might be the one man searching the star systems for her. And maybe even her old friends were doing the same.

She stared out the cage door, seeing nothing but an all white hallway, stretching out forever along the walls. As far as she could tell, her cell was the only one in the entire room.

Crawling into a corner, Nex waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she knew that whatever it was, it would come soon enough.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sora had nearly caught them.

If Ela had been here a few minutes longer, that keyblade would have been in his face.

Squall stood hidden in the shadows, away from the prying eyes of others. He was deep in thought and didn't wish to be disturbed.

_If they have taken her back to their stronghold, it just might be out of our hands._

He hated having that type of negative thinking, but it was the only conclusion he could think of. Squall was just glad that Sora hadn't found them.

Earlier, after Axel had stormed off, the boy with the keyblade had shown up unexpectedly. Of course, none of them told Sora who had been there or why. It really wasn't any of the boy's business anyway.

Squall couldn't help but laugh at Sora's innocence. Those friends of his were just the same. Still, the kid was just that: a kid. He had seen so much that most people never should have. Yet, he still had the courage to fight for good and right the wrong. Sora never ceased to amaze him.

_For now, we need to help Sora in his fight against the Organization…_

_Ela…You're on your own._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Hey…I feel like we're friends already."_

"_You're not acting very friendly!"_

He almost had her.

_"I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."_

Saix had got to her.

He took her.

His chance at saving Nex was gone.

_Well, _he thought, _time for plan B._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Faint footsteps echoed from down the hall. Nex didn't even bother to lift her head. Obviously, one of the Organization had been sent to interrogate her. Why try and resist?

As she had thought, it was a hooded figure around her size and height. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the man (or woman, she couldn't be for sure) stopping directly in front of the barred entrance to her cell. Whoever they were, they put their hands on their hips and made a 'tsk, tsk' sound with their lips.

"My, my, my. Look-y what we have here. Another Nobody, never meant to exist." Female. There was no mistake. Nex easily recognized the sting in the woman's voice, but it didn't affect her as much as she thought it would. But, had Axel ever said anything about a woman being in the Organization? There was mention of someone named Larxene, but Nex wasn't sure if this was that person. So, like any sensible person, she asked.

"Are you Larxene?"

"Don't insult me. That old hag faded over a year ago. She didn't have what it takes to rebel against the higher ups."

"So, you're a Nobody too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would," Nex replied, her own tone growing fiercer.

"All in due time. But for now, enjoy your time in this cage, Nexydys. It's a very suitable home for you."

The figure laughed all the way down the hall, a light, merciless laugh. Nex thought there was something familiar about it, but what?

"By the way," yelled the figure, "Your little buddy Demyx? Dead and dying my friend. Dead and dying."

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Innocence and Seduction

Here tis the next chapter. I really like this one cause Axel got back some of his sarcasm. I neglected his attitude in the last 10 or so chapters so he get's to bite back in this one. Enjoy! Oh, and you get to learn a bit more about that shadowy character I introduced last time.

KH no belong to me. BUT NEX IS MINE!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ugh! Is there no end to this crap?!_

Almost an hour had gone by and Axel was still sitting in the same place, listening to the same old lady wine about her stupid bunions. He sighed, and was frustrated to say the least.

"Listen lady, I really have to get going." How many times had he said that in the past ten minutes?

"I don't think so!"

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't tried my home-made soup yet! Don't think you can walk out of grandma's house without a full stomach! Now, don't you go anywhere! I'll be right back."

As soon as the old lady had her back turned, Axel raced out the door.

_Jeez, why didn't I do that earlier?_

Disrespect was normal for him, and in this case, he didn't really have much of a choice. His search for Nex hadn't been as successful as he had hoped. Then, his one and only plan had failed him when that stupid Kairi-girl escaped, falling right into Saix's hands. Now, all he was doing was waiting for the right time.

He had returned to Hallow Bastion, not only to revisit the sights, but to await an uncommon visitor.

_The Keyblade bearer._ With his good social skills, Axel had been able to discern that Sora, the famous wielder of the keyblade, would be due in town any time. Of course, Axel's version of 'good social skills' was a few threats, and maybe even a fire or two. But it still got him the information he wanted.

Axel no longer wore the outfit Cloud gave him, the one that had been his outfit of choice. He now donned his old Organization cloak, not caring who recognized its origins. In fact, Axel was wearing it mostly to draw attention to himself. If Saix could find him in Twilight Town, then anyone in the Organization could certainly find him in Hallow Bastion.

He wondered what Nex was doing, if she was alright. Was she alone? Inside some jail cell? Axel would never know just how truthful those words were.

"I swear, if they do anything to her, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Huh?" Axel turned to look behind him, expecting to see Squall or even Cloud standing there, but instead, he saw a young girl around ten or eleven years old. Her entire outfit was pure white consisting of a knee-length skirt with light embroidery on it along with a sleeveless shirt. Her brown hair was wrapped up in a twisting braid in the back and highlighted by a bright pink bow. _She looks sort of like Aerith with her hair like that_, thought Axel.

"You said you'd do something. What are you going to do?" Her innocence surprised him, but what was the harm?

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone. I'm trying to find her. But right now I'm waiting for Sora to show up."

"Sora? Really? He's coming here?"

"Uh-huh. Rumor is that it should be any minute."

"Wow, I've never met a keyblade bearer before!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! They're supposed to be really famous! But it must be kinda hard, doing all that work so we can live safely. He must be really strong!"

"I don't know. I wouldn't go that far." Axel didn't want to disappoint this girl, so he kept his knowledge to himself.

"I can't wait for him to get here! I have so many things I want to ask him!"

_Yeah, same here, kid._

"So who are you looking for?"

"What?"

"You said you were looking for someone. Who is she? Maybe I can help you find her!" The girl's smile was wide and bright. Her courage surpassed that of most people Axel knew. He was starting to like this girl.

"Well, she's a friend of mind. A really good friend actually."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Axel laughed.

"Something like that."

"Okay! What does she look like?"

"Long, violet hair and eyes that could kill," Axel stopped and looked at the girl. She was partially in awe. "I mean, purple eyes too."

"Okay, she shouldn't be too hard to find. Don't you think?"

_You have no idea._

"Hmm, maybe we should start asking around. Oh, I know! Cloud will know where she is!"

"Wait, you know Cloud?"

"Of course I do silly! Everybody knows Cloud Strife, the greatest warrior this side of the city. Next to Leon of course."

"You know Squall too?!" Just who was this girl?

"Yup! They're all friends of mine. Don't you know them too?"

"Well, yeah, but," Axel was startled. He ran a hand through his thick hair and contemplated his next move. Could this girl really help him? "Say kid, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself first," the girl held out a small hand, waiting for Axel to shake it. Her smile was as big as ever. "My name's Marlene. What's yours?"

"Marlene…" _Little Marlene? Wow…She's grown so much since I last saw her._ Axel finally recognized the young girl from his hometown. She had only been eight years old the last time he saw her, before he had converted into a Nobody. At least it explained how she knew Squall and Cloud.

"The name's Axel," he said, shaking her hand. "And I hope you don't mind Marlene, but I'm going to do some more hunting on my own. But you let me know if you hear anything about her okay?"

"Okay! I can do that!"

"Thanks." And with that, Axel started walking off to no where in particular. His mind was wandering and he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do. He had a definite plan, but the details were sketchy.

"Hey, wait, you didn't tell me her name yet!"

Axel stopped in his tracks, and turned back to face Marlene, a look of resentment on his face.

"Nexydys."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A dark portal blossomed in the hap-hazard walls of the Castle That Never Was. Already waiting inside the room was a lone figure, wearing over his shoulders the coat of the XIIIth Order. The hood of that coat was pulled up and over his face, blocking the view.

Another figure, nearly identical to the first in terms of looks, stepped out of the expectant portal. But, on close inspection, the second figure's outline was much more feminine, the curves of her body obvious. The clacks of her heeled boots echoed as she walked over towards the other figure.

"Did you like my performance?" she asked, lifting her own hood away from her face. Deep, raven-black hair spilled over her shoulders and around her strong face. Nearly all black eyes held their gaze on the second figure, but small flecks of violet came through in her irises. Her voice was casual and seductive. She wrapped a single arm around the second figure's back.

"It was acceptable," said a calm voice, nearly emotionless.

"Oh? It wasn't good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it. What do I have to do for you to appreciate my work?" she asked, her smile alluring and attractive. Her arm laced even further around the man's spine. He shivered underneath her touch.

"Don't tempt me."

"Why shouldn't I?" With her other hand, the woman wisped the other figure's hood right off, revealing a passive face. Vivid, shoulder-length, sapphire hair composed his expression, along with a peculiar 'X' shaped scar criss-crossing over the bridge of his nose and above and below his golden eyes. His gaze pierced right through the floor. He didn't even seem to notice when the female plopped herself gently onto his lap, enticing him all the more.

"You deserve a bit more attention these days," she said, tracing a gloved finger over his jaw line.

"I said, don't tempt me."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I enjoy it. And no matter how emotionless you say you are, you know you love it too." He remained unreceptive to her words. She planted a light kiss on the side of his face, nearly touching his lips. He shuddered, and turned away from her.

"Why aren't you reporting to Xemnas?"

"What was it you told me a while back? 'The Heartless ally with whoever is strongest'? Well, my friend _I_ ally with _you_. Xemnas can wait a few more minutes." In the end, he succumbed to her kisses, allowing them to touch his reluctant but willing lips.

"This is the last time I let you do this," he said in between breaths. She laughed.

"That's what you said _last_ time."

It only lasted a few seconds longer before she pulled away, hands on her curving hips. The taste of her mouth still lingered on him. She stalked up to the near-by window with the light of Kingdom Hearts shining on her face. He stared after her, loving the way she looked in the moonlight. A small and nearly invisible grin pulled at his face and conscious. He dismissed the idea of this type of relationship but he secretly loved the way she charmed him.

"That idiot Axel is still chasing after her like a dog to the bone. He obviously knows where she is, so why isn't he coming directly here?" She turned back and gazed upon his sly figure, awaiting her answer.

"If Axel tried to infiltrate this fortress, he would be exterminated almost immediately."

"I like the way you think."

"He must be waiting for something."

"You mean that stupid kid? What was his name?"

"Sora."

"And you think that's who he's waiting for?"

"…There's no one else."

"Hmph," muttered the woman. She began thinking to herself, and came back over to the man, leaning over his calm figure. "Maybe I should pay my better half another visit. You know, put some bad thoughts in her head."

"You're full of bad thoughts."

"Aren't we all?"

"…Possibly." His face was still as placid as ever, but the woman wasn't looking at his face. She was staring deeply into his eyes, their color that of a golden flame. Immense power sat behind those eyes just waiting to be unfurled.

"I need to go to Hallow Bastion. Demyx has failed. If Axel is awaiting the Keyblade bearer, I will be there to greet him," Getting up from his seat, the man went straight to his door. The woman seemed a bit disappointed and held her position next to his chair.

"Get back to work Mafia. Your job isn't to hypnotize your subordinates." The man strolled out of the room nonchalantly. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Mafia stared at Kingdom Hearts, a dark resolve in her shadowy heart. A Heartless resolve to be exact.

"Whatever you say…

…Saix…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Retched Destiny

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'll go ahead and post another chapter later just to make you guys happy.

And seriously folks, I can't stand it when people read, but don't review. If you don't review, how do I know if my stories are shit or not? Come on then!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel practically flew to the depths of Hallow Bastion. His feet carried him as fast as they could and he dashed through dark portals, literally disappearing and reappearing every few seconds. He tripped over his own feet once in a while, but picked himself right back up.

He passed construction site after construction site, hoping to get to his destination before it was too late.

_Come on Demyx, hang in there._

Word had spread that Organization XIII had entered Hallow Bastion yet again, and Axel was quick to learn that it was in fact the Melodious Nocturne who had arrived first. If Sora was already here, Demyx didn't have much time before the boy found him.

_Sorry Nex. I have to help him. Give me a little more time. Please._

Veins popped inside his neck, his pants getting heavier and faster. Several people got in his way, but Axel just mowed them down.

"Hey kid! Slow it down! The Heartless are down there!"

But Axel wouldn't listen. He had more important things to worry about than stupid Heartless.

But by the time he made it to his goal, it was already too late.

Too late to save a friend's short and desperate life.

"No waaaaay!!! Aggghhh!!!...ugh…"

"NO!!!"

Axel watched with horrid eyes as one of his close friends faded into nothingness, never to return. Axel watched with angered eyes as Sora raised his fateful keyblade up to the sky with a defiant thrust. Axel watched with saddened eyes at the events unfolding around him and the world crumbling beneath him. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky, searching for some sort of answer.

_First it was…_Axel groaned. He couldn't even bring himself to say the boy's name. _Then Nex, and now Demyx…_

_If there is any God out there…_

_He must hate me._

Axel held his head in his hands for a few momentary seconds. He didn't even care that Sora was walking away, holding with him the information the pyro wanted. Right then, nothing mattered.

……_Damnit!_

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So, the musician failed. What's the master plan now?"

"…We must devise a new strategy."

"Ya think?" Xigbar rubbed his temples with two of his annoyed fingers. "Sora's doing a good job of killing off the Heartless for us, but he's doing a good job of killing _us_ off too."

"Sora is nothing but a child. He can still be easily manipulated. With a few choice words, the boy can be turned from the side of light to the side of shadows." The Luna Diviner had portaled into the conference room a few seconds before, his face like a broken mirror: a reflection frozen in time. No one bothered to ask why he was late. His dealings with their new recruit had him spending more and more time with other matters. It was starting to become a ritual with Saix to be less then punctual.

"Gambling with the boy's fate won't be a simple task. It will take some time and careful maneuvering. And, if Lady Luck is on our side, Sora won't have a choice but to join us." Luxord wafted through his cards one by one, then flicked them back into a single stack, and filed them away in the caresses of his upper sleeve.

"Perhaps one of us should do a little more…persuading?" Xaldin waved his arm as he spoke, gesturing to the rest of the XIIIth Order.

"Indeed," Xemnas, the Superior and leader of this Organization, finally spoke. "Sora's heart is gaining strength. We cannot allow it to be too powerful, for it would destroy us. Nothingness must corrupt his heart….Saix." The Luna Diviner perked up. "What is the situation with the Heartless girl?"

"She is doing well. Her decision to join us was good on her part. I'm still progressing with her." Saix smirked to himself at the double meaning.

"What about that kid Nex?" asked Xigbar. "Is she gonna give up her Axel-obsession anytime soon?"

"Mafia is working on it," replied Saix monotonously. "It may take longer than we had hoped for Nexydys to sacrifice this fake love of hers. Nevertheless, Mafia will have a report sooner or later."

"Sooner would be better."

"I understand that."

"Nexydys will be one of us, just as she was in the past," began Xemnas. "She doesn't have a choice. One way or the other, she _will_ join us."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah…The sweet smell of defeat. It really is a succulent scent, don't you think?"

Nex held back her tongue. Swears of multiple types screamed inside her head, just dying to come out. She was on her knees, doubled over on the floor, holding tightly onto her aching stomach. That first punch had hurt, but the second one nearly ripped apart her skin.

The figure continued her quest for domination. She was counting down the minutes until Nex would fall prey to her taunts, and until this Organization was in a downward spiral. The Nobody lay helpless on the floor, praying that Axel would come to her rescue. But Nex's cell door remained closed and the brutal attacks kept coming.

"No one's going to save you now Nex. Not even your little half-assed boyfriend."

The figure laughed.

Nex clenched her teeth while her hopes were dashed to pieces.

"You really aren't going to say anything? Well, this is no fun for me at all! You could at least try some sarcasm….Or are you really Miss Perfect?" The figure threw back her hood, catching Nex off guard by her appearance. Jet black hair and coal colored eyes, comforted by a slim and well-built face. Why was she so familiar…?

"I could annoy you all day long, and you'd still be sitting there. Why am I even trying?" asked the figure, seemingly talking to herself. "This is such a waste of time…"

"You don't know what…you're talking about," Nex replied, grimacing from her bruised chest and stomach muscles. Her breaths came in and out in fast rasps, making it hard to talk.

"Finally! Something I can work with," yelled the woman into the open space surrounding Nexydys's cage. She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her words. "You amaze me Nexydys. One second, you're in love with an idiot who can't even love you back. The next, you think you're invincible and try to take on half the Organization. Do you seriously think Xigbar doesn't hold a grudge after that crap you pulled with him?" The woman sighed, and kicked Nex in the ribs for no real reason. The Nobody keeled over, sprawled out on the floor, nearly at the woman's mercy.

"You're a real piece of work Nexydys."

"I'd like to say…the same…about you," grunted Nex, stuttering with her words. _Why can't I access my powers?!_ No matter how much it would hurt her, Nex knew that she had to use her mind to fight this opponent. But why couldn't she do it? Why weren't her powers working?

Nex hunted the entire expanse of her mind, searching for that small area where her powers were lurking. But, instead of finding such a place, she ran head on with a solid brick wall. _No! No! Let me in! Please!!_ Nex's desperate attempt to break down the wall ended with her pain increasing and tears of anguish running down her face.

"It won't do you any good Nexydys. My superiority over darkness has utterly destroyed you and your stupid powers. Even if you were able to use them, it would be a mere inflection compared to what you used to have. I wouldn't bother if I were you." Nex's anger spiked. This type of talk was beginning to take affect. If Nex could help it, she'd get out of here, alone, and find Axel too.

"I'll make it…You'll…see."

The figure only smiled maliciously. Curiously, the woman's teeth were pointed, as if shaved down into piercing canines. It added to the horrendous air about her. Nex clenched her fingers into fists.

"Who…are you?" she managed to say.

"Oh? You haven't figured it out yet? Jeez, you really are dumb."

_Just be calm Nex. You'll get your chance._

"I am the embodiment of darkness. At least, that's what your Nobody friends have told me. I can control it, wield it, suppress it, or even strengthen it. With a single movement, I can summon creatures that would make a grown man take off in the other direction. It's actually quite simple, really. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Just tell me who you are!"

"Fine, fine. Eager aren't we? Well, if you must know," The woman leaned in close to Nex's frail figure. Her coal colored hair fell over her face but couldn't hide cat-like eyes; cold and black with irises that stabbed right through to the heart. Her light pink lips came within inches of Nex's left ear.

"I'm your…_Heartless_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please REVIEW!!!!!


	17. The Truth Comes Out

Here's that second chapter I promised to you faithful REVIEWERS!!!! ...and readers.

Okay, this chapter was fun. I always like messing with Nex's head. And I know, poor Axel. But don't worry, he'll be okay. And he'll get his chance at revenge. -

KH no mine.

- - - - - - - - - -

With her hands wound tightly at the base of her back, Nex walked down a bleak hallway, several other Nobodies right at her feet. Her light violet hair waved back and forth as she moved, and her eyes kept watch for any sudden movement from her supposed superiors.

Where they were taking her, she wasn't for sure.

All Nex knew was the she had been wrenched from her cell once again. It was comforting to be free of that prison, but it was difficult to know that she would be going right back into it sooner or later. Nevertheless, Nex held her ground against the three men who surrounded her. Luxord, Xaldin, and, of course, Xigbar. She knew that each of them had dealt with her in the past, and each of them knew her reputation as well. It was difficult not to want to lash out at them, but that same barrier from before still withdrew her powers from her.

Nex clenched her teeth in frustration.

[I_That Heartless lady…She's the one who's doing this to me! _[/I

No matter what the woman named Mafia had said, Nex chose never to believe a word of it. Though there were distinct similarities between the two of them, nothing and no one would ever rival Nex's stubbornness.

"Where are you taking me?" Simple enough question.

"To Xemnas."

"For an interrogation."

"And your demise."

Stupid answers.

"And then?" asked Nex. Xigbar glared at her with his one hateful eye, its golden glow like that of the sun.

"Enough questions[I_girly_[/I. If it weren't for Xemnas's annoying orders, I'd have shot you up by now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Nex scoffed. Xigbar was getting on her nerves, exactly the same way as he had done in the past. But she didn't push the older Nobody's limits. He was not one she would want to get in a fight with, especially now that she was powerless to defend herself. It would have been a major mess for the winner to clean up.

The remainder of the journey was deathly silent. Nex's thoughts continued to stray in Axel's direction. She had no idea what was really going on outside these hideous marble walls. Axel could have been dead for all she knew. It was frustrating to her, to say the least. No one could understand how pained she really was on the inside. Nobody or not, Nex's distresses were evident, even to her captors. Still, the silence ensued. Nothing could be heard but the pitter-patter of cold boots on cold floors and the clinking of metallic chains; the ones linked painfully around Nex's wrists.

"We're here princess," Xigbar irritatingly continued his slew of ludicrous comments. Nex clenched her fists, cutting into her skin easily.

The Heartless woman she had met earlier, Mafia…very soon, that woman would slip up somewhere and Nex would release the full extent of her powers, no matter how much it pained her to use them.

Nex glanced up from the floor to a massive door in front of them, weaving in and out with lavish carvings, each of which implied the irreversible sign of the Nobody. Kingdom Hearts hung itself in the sky above, donning massive amounts of light onto them. It was hard to tell, but it seemed to Nex that small, blinking lights were being fed to the giant Heart. But, as she looked closer, it was obvious that those firefly lights were indeed the remainders of a poor innocent's heart, soon to be locked away in the caresses of Kingdom Hearts, never to be released ever again.

Unless, of course, by the will of the Key and its bearer. But that's another tale.

The door eased itself open effortlessly and with almost no sound. The room inside was small, yet enough to fit a minor crowd. Tombstone-like objects were organized neatly around the room, each of them having some sort of weapon inscribed on their surfaces. They raised themselves up in a staircase fashion, and some were smashed to bits. Several had their weaponry symbols lit up brightly but some titles had been lost to the darkness. Nex had no clue what any of them meant. All she knew was that two of the most hated men in the world stood a mere six feet away from her.

Saix and Xemnas.

The Superior immediately began his speech. Nex couldn't help but think it was a little pre-rehearsed. It was Xemnas, after all.

"Do you know where you are?" spoke his deep voice. His gaze was nearly timeless as he stared from fiery yellow eyes through to Nex's blunt violets, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Like I care," she answered. Xigbar wasted no time, and kicked Nex to the floor. She grunted in pain and struggled to stay facing Xemnas. Her hate for Xigbar would have to be relinquished later.

"This room is Proof of Existence. It is exactly as the name implies. These tablets that you see before you are [I_our_ [/Iproof that we truly exist in this pathetic excuse for a world," Xemnas bent down to Nex's level. She was disgusted that they were even breathing the same air. He wrapped a gloved hand around her chin. "And once we gain our objective, that proof will become a reality."

What happened next, no one expected.

With a simple move of cleverness, Nex spit directly into Xemnas's smug little face.

She smiled deviously. Xemnas scowled and wiped away the saliva with the back of his hand. It took Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord a few moments to realize what happened, but once that did, they came rushing forward. Saix was the only one who remained calm. In actuality, he was the only one hardly paying attention to the situation. His mind was somewhere else.

"You wretched witch!" cried Luxord, ready to backhand Nex with his open palm. But Xemnas stopped him before he could make a move. He wiped the rest of the spit away, and continued his lecture. Nevertheless, he was still ticked.

"I'm surprised you don't wish that same fate for yourself, Nexydys. After all, you are one of us, are you not?"

"Never."

"Hmph. What a shame." Quietly, Xemnas walked away from Nex. With his back to her, she could see defined muscles lining his figure, emphasizing his strength. She couldn't take him or the others down on her own, no matter how hard she tried. Powerless, useless, worthless; all of them were words to describe Nexydys in her time of need. And she hated every minute of it.

Xemnas held up his left hand. At first nothing happened. But seconds later, a whirling wind appeared in the space next to him. In a tornado of air and light, another of the tombstone objects appeared, manifested out of thin air. Unlike the others, this tablet didn't have a weapon of any type adorning its exterior.

_How did he do that?!_

"The Unknown Reaper. A fitting title for one so bold," Xemnas let the stone fade back into nothing but particles. Nex couldn't tell, but was that title supposed to be referring to her? "Indeed, each of our members has a forename, Nexydys. If only you had joined our ranks, you would have had the same privilege."

_Privilege my butt._ She wished her telekinesis was working; she could have easily projected that thought into all their minds, and then watched their faces twist in anger. Nex smirked at the idea. But, perhaps, getting information was a good idea. She could use it to her advantage if she got out.

"Forenames?"

"Yes. For example, yours would have been the Unknown Reaper. We do not know your weapon and we hardly know your power, so therefore your mind is your weapon, supplying you with endless energy. That is, until your body ran itself dry. But your ability to kill with a single thought brought me the idea of the 'Unknown Reaper'. Understand the concept?"

"Sure. New names, powers, weapons. Gotcha." Xemnas frowned again. Nex wasn't the prisoner he was likely to get much out of. But he would work with what he had. He still had the Melodious Nocturne's death to hang over her. As soon as he had informed Nexydys of his demise, she would undoubtedly succumb to his efforts. Just like she had in the past.

"Now, Nexydys, you have few choices lying at your feet. One, you can renounce your faith in Axel and replace it in the XIIIth Order, where it truly belongs. Two, you can face an imminent death. Your move."

Nex grimaced. So many choices, so little time.

"No matter what I do," she began. "My freedom would be nothing more than a stupid hoax. So don't even try to give me this crap. I'll never join you or your damned Organization!"

The evil laugh. The trademark laugh of all villainous creatures, Heartless and Nobodies alike. And Xemnas was using his now.

"So long ago, Nexydys. Does your memory still fail you?"

_What? What's he talking about? My memory's just fine!_

"You disappoint me. Were you not part of our 'Organization', so very long ago?"

"Speak English!" screamed Nex.

"Our apprenticeship, Nexydys. Under Master Ansem, were we not all loyally subjects? Insubordinates, if you will."

"How…How do you know about that?"

"Oh, how do I know? Why, isn't it obvious?" Patience was running out on both ends of the table. Xemnas was toying with her. This game of cat and mouse was just about over.

"No!"

"Do you not remember? I believe your favorite companion's name was…Ienzo, if I'm not mistaken."

_No…He knows about my past life? How is that possible?!_

"If you can understand, Ienzo made a place as this Organization's Number VI. But his name was no longer Ienzo, just as your name is no longer Sydney. He was named Zexion, as undeniable evidence of our fake existence. And you, my dear friend, are now named Nexydys. Pray tell, how can I be lying about all this?"

Nex was speechless. That was why Axel's real name was Ela! Why his past life intertwined with Organization XIII! Xemnas knew everything. Nothing had escaped his gaze. But how?!

"Just who the heck do you think you are? Who the heck do[I _any_ [/Iof you think you are?!"

Xigbar started chuckling behind Nex. She didn't even bother turning to look at him. She had her hands full with Xemnas at the moment. He kneeled down to her and stared at her square in the face[I_making_ [/Iher look at him.

"Don't you recognize me Syd?"

"No! And get your freaky face away from me!" Xigbar grunted agitatedly, but then smiled again. A devilishly sly smile, that is.

"It's me, you idiot. Braig."

Nex would have smacked him had her hands been free to do so. He had just insulted one of her best friends. Braig was like a big brother to her, yet Xigbar was the scum of the earth; exact opposites in every way. It just wasn't possible.

"You're not Braig. You never could be."

"Oh, but it's me alright. You know it too. I can see it in your eyes. Sorry Syd, you might think this is a dream, but it's not. Get over it. And ya see Xaldin over here? You see any resemblance?"

Maybe…Maybe Xigbar wasn't lying after all. As Nex stared deeply at Xaldin's pale face, she immediately knew. In every feature of his figure, Xaldin was her old friend, Dilan. They were so alike that it scared her. Nex's eyes widened in luminous realization.

The friends she had had, nearly everyone who had ever been there for her, had been turned into Nobodies. And the proof was staring her right in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

All was quiet in Hallow Bastion. Sora had dropped by briefly to restore the old wizard's book, but then left as quickly as he had come. But, although you could hear a pin drop, restlessness was still apparent in the small nook of Hallow Bastion. The entire group of friends had gathered together, hoping and praying in their own way, that Axel would make it through.

Squall had made a clean getaway with Axel being at the wizard's house unconscious. He, Cloud, and Aerith led Sora directly to Ansem's old study, where some strange happenings had corrupted the town's computer system. Meanwhile, Yuffie had watched over Axel like a hawk. The Nobody had developed a slight fever but, according to Aerith, was going to be fine. She defined his ailment as severe emotional distress. Squall doubted that, since Axel's existence meant no emotions whatsoever, but Aerith was usually never wrong.

Although Cloud had run off to chase Sephiroth once again, the remainder of the gang stayed in their humble abode. Axel lay in an offset room with Aerith applying warm rags to his sweat-ridden head.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Aerith looked up to see Leon in the doorway. His baggy eyes lamented sleep and Aerith sighed at his appearance.

"He'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. When was the last time you slept?"

"A few days ago." They both laughed, but the tension in the air remained.

"…I wonder what happened to him. The pain he's gone through in the past few hours was excruciating for him," Aerith said, holding Axel's hand in hers. Squall smiled at her affection.

"He might tell us when he wakes up. Then again, Ela never was a big talker."

"Yeah. You're right."

Axel stirred for a brief second. Both Aerith and Squall held their breaths, and then sighed heavily when their friend didn't truly awake from his slumber.

"This is the second time he's done this to us, Squall," Aerith said. She dipped her head in a mourning fashion. "I…I don't want to see it happen again." Squall walked over to Aerith and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. He scares me sometimes too."

"Squall! Squall!"

"Yuffie! He's still trying to sleep!"

"This can't wait Squall! The Heartless are attacking!"

"What?!"

"See for yourself!" Yuffie said, pointing to the nearby window. Squall stared outside and, sure enough, thousands of Shadow Heartless were gathering near the old castle. They swarmed it like a massive flood of black; evil and ominous. Squall turned back and looked hard at Aerith.

"Go. I'll take care of him," she said, answering his thoughts. "But…please. Be careful."

"…We will," he replied. Holding out his left arm at its full length, the legendary gunblade appeared in his hand in a flash of light. "Sora should be arriving soon. You should get him to a safer place."

"I will."

With a nod of approval, Squall and Yuffie left the house with weapons in hand. Both were prepared for a long, arduous battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You were planning this all along! You joined our research team just so you could earn Ansem's trust! And you let [I_this_[/I happen to us; ALL OF US!!! Your selfish attitude did this Xehanort!"

Nex struggled against the strength of both Xaldin and Xigbar. In her time of need, she was helpless. The truth had come fighting out almost immediately. This traitor, this horror of a man standing in front of her was once the calm, quiet, cryptic Xehanort; a pastime she had once considered a friend. Nex hated him with all her mind and soul. She hated the world, she hated her life, but Xehanort was in the foremost of her mind as the most villainous and retched creature on the planet.

Steadily, Nex regained strength, but nowhere near the amount she wanted.

"Hmph. All true young one."

Nex suppressed a scream of rage welling up inside her chest. "What?! You [I_let_[/I us become Nobodies?"

"It was necessary in order to accomplish my goals."

"You…you…traitor! You're not the man I used to know!"

"No. I am not," Xemnas smirked. "I am no longer a man." Nex's eyes watched the Nobody's grin settle. Xigbar and Xaldin smiled along with him, as if everything they were doing were all a hideous joke.

Xemnas let the smile drop. He wasn't used to having so much fun with his prisoners and the overuse of emotions tired him. He walked away, his back to Nexydys. Saix took his cue and came forward, gesturing to the defeated woman on the floor.

"Lock her up."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerith leaned over Axel's lithe figure, dabbing a warm rag on his sweaty forehead. The poor man seemed to be in so much pain.

"Where do you hurt, Ela?" she whispered over his delicate face. "Where do your pains lie?" She sat back and looked at him for a brief moment. [I_How can I heal what I do not see?_[/I Aerith replaced her dilemma with some gentle singing. Her voice filled the room, lighting up the mood. But how could she be so calm when a battle was right outside her front door?

"No…"

"What?" Aerith stirred as Axel's expression twisted.

"No."

"Ela?"

"No!" With blazing eyes Axel wrenched himself awake, flying off his pillow and sitting up almost immediately. He panted heavily and rubbed his temples together, trying to erase the memory of the nightmare.

"Ela! Oh thank goodness." Aerith wrapped her arms tightly around Axel, but he pulled quickly away from her touch. Aerith was surprised by his actions and, looking into his eyes, saw an amazing amount of fear within them. She was taken aback just by the sight of them. Axel's breathing slowed to a normal pace before he spoke.

"Aerith…," he began. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize."

"I do. I didn't mean to scare you like that," Axel took a quick look around the room, wondering where he was until he realized it was Merlin's house. "Where is everyone?"

"Ela," Aerith sighed. "The Heartless have began their attack on the city. It won't be long before Sora shows up to help."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me!" But, slowly, Axel's memories resurfaced; Nex was gone, his best friend was dead, and he had fallen unconscious with guilt and misery. And the Organization was plotting at that very moment to wipe all worlds of their innocent hearts.

"You remember what happened?" Aerith said after Axel's expression changed.

"…Yes," Axel looked at her, sadness resonating between them. "I have to go."

"I don't think so. You're still hurt and under my care. You're not going anywhere with your condition."

"They need you out there Aerith. Not in here taking care of me. I'm leaving." With his words, Axel wiped the blankets away from his body and walked towards his folded cloak, lying on a dresser a few feet away.

"No Ela! I don't know what happened to you those past few days, but they did nothing good for you! You're still in pain; don't think you can hide it from me."

"Aerith!" Axel wined. She winced at his outcry. "I'm fine! Nex is with the Organization as we speak; who knows what they're doing to her!" Aerith was speechless. Axel didn't see her expression, but he knew she was upset. He looked at her, sighed, and wrapped his frail arms around her. Aerith took a moment to do the same. "I'm sorry. But you know I need to find her. No matter what it takes."

"…I know." Aerith stood back and stared deeply into her best friends amazing emerald eyes, knowing that look anywhere; she knew that once Ela set her mind on something, he was not easily swayed from it. "Go Ela. Go with all your friends thoughts and prayers."

"Thank you." Axel smirked at having won Aerith over, but he left the house in utter defeat. The battle was over, but the war had just begun.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Toldya. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I NEED ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!!!


End file.
